Sailor Moon Blazing Star
by Nalika2431
Summary: The Sailor Scouts have a new enemy and Ami has a secret that only Serena and the other Sailor Scouts know about.
1. CHARACTER PROFILES

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON LEGEND OF DRAGOON OR BAGUKAN

SAILOR MOON

BLAZING STAR

CHARACTERS PROFILES

KASANA- A mistreated Neko whom was recused from her horro home, by Niala a Sailor Scout and a wingly.

HENRY-A young neko whom like Kasan, was mistreated and was rescued by Niala

NIALA/AMI/SAILOR MERCURY-Also known by the aliases od Ami and Teara certin people call her ciertin names. Like the Sailor Scouts calls her Ami, The Dragoons calls her Niala and the Brawlers call her Teara. Ami is also Seren's Sailor Sister.

ALICE- One of Niala's students and an Emerald Neko

ROSE-Another student of Niala's and an aquamarine Neko

KALY- The only humanin Niala's group of studnets which means she has a close relationship to Nekos

LITA/SAILOR JUPITER- Also Known as Jupiter, Lita is a close friend of Niala's and can control thunder and some plants. She is also Niala's Sailor Sister along with Venus Mars and Moon

SERENA/SAILOR MOON-Also known as Sailor Moon Serena is also a close friend of Niala and is also her Sailor Sister. Although no one but the scouts know but Serena is also the Neo Queen of the Earth

MINA/SAILOR VENUS- Known as Sailor Venus, Mina is another friend of Niala's. With the power of Love she is known as the soldier of Love and is aslo Niala's Sailor Sister

DARIEN/TUXEDO MASK- Also known as Tuxedo Mask, Darien is another friend of Niala's and is Serena's fiance/husband. He is also Daren's/ Cybel's brother

RAYE/SAILOR MARS- Also known as Sailor Mars, Raye is the calm and the fiesty one of the Sailor Scouts. Also she is a close friend to Niala. She is the Soldier of Fire and Niala's Sailor Sister

AMARA/SAILOR URANUS- A Sailor Scout known as Sailor Uranus, Amara is a friend/accosiate of Niala's. Amara's abilty is the Sky making her the Soldier of Sky.

TRISTA/SAILOR PLUTO- Also known as Sailor Pluto, Trista is the guardian of Time and Space and is a close friend of Niala's

RINI/SAILOR MINI MOON- The daughter of Serena and Darien, Rini came to the past three time seeking help. She is known as Sailor Mini Moon and is a very colse friend to Niala who is the only one that Rini is Sailor Crescent Rose at an older age.

JADEN- A friend and fellow student of Niala's who can control fire

CYBEL/DAREN- Darien's brother known as Cybel to his enemies. He is also known to the Dragoons as Lloyd. He is also engaged to Niala.

MICHELLE/SAILOR NEPTUNE- Also known as Sailor Neptune, Michelle is another friend to Niala and is the Soldier of Ocean

SHAKORU- One of the main enemies in the story ans Niala's old partener

RAYDEN-Niala's younger brother

HOTARU/SAILOR SATURN- Hotaru or Sailor Saturn is also known as the Soldier of Silence. She is a friend to Niala and the other Sailor Scouts.

JOEY- Another fellow studentof Niala's and is the Earth warrior

AKAN- Another fellow studentof Niala's and controls the Darkness

KYERO- A close friend to Cybel but is also working for Shakoru. He is also Niala's twin brother

LEON- A friend of Niala's

DART- The Fire/ Divin Dragoon and personal friend to Niala.

ROSE- The Dark Dragoon and Niala's partener

MIRANDA- The Silver Dragoon.

KARDAS/SERIEN- Known as Sailor Eclipse Serien is Serena's younger sister.

SHUN/SKYRESS- A Brawler who controls wind

RUNO/TIGRERAA- A Brawler who controls Light

ALICE/HYDRONIOD- A Brawler who controls Darkness

DAN/DRAGO- A Brawler who controls Fire

ALBERT-The Wind Dragoon

LUNA-Serena's advisor and the one who gave the Sailor Scouts their powers.

AKATSUKI- The Guardian of Vestroia and Niala's closest friend other than the Sailor Scouts.

QUEEN BERYL- An evil queen bent on destorying Serena and the Sailor Scouts

JADEITE- A follower of Queen Beryl

ZOIZITE- A follower of Queen Beryl

MALAKITE- A follower of Queen Beryl

KUNZITE- A follower of Queen Beryl

DARK MOON/CEIRO- Darein and Daren's younger brother and Serien's lover

FHAMAR- A wingly bent on destroying Niala's and the Dragoons

CRYSTAL/SHINPAI/SAILOR BLAZE- Known as Shinpai and Sailor Blaze Crystal is Niala's sort of Adopted sister, Very powerful Crystal can like Mars control fire but her's is white

BLADE/SHADOW BLAZE- Known as Shadow Blaze, Blade is Crystal's twin brother meaning he knowa Niala and is frends with her. Like his sister he controls fire but his is black.

RAYDEX- A vamire that hates Niala.

WES- A vampire and Trista's boyfriend

SHADOW- Shadow is Niala's cat that has the same powers as Serena's cat Luna

JEAT- Niala's brother and the only one that knows the truth.


	2. KASANA AND HENRY

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

THE BEGINNING

PROLOG

Fifteen years ago there was a powerful sorcerer who had a young apprentice who was very gifted. No one knew who he was or where he had come from. All anyone knew was that he was a wizard with very dark powers.

Then one day the wizard met a young girl, and everything changed for him. He was walking down the river bank when he heard a scream. He ran down to where he had heard the scream and saw a young girl no older than himself.

At first he just ignored her, but then he saw that she was headed toward a large fall that he knew lead right to a swamp. Although he didn't want to help her he threw out a hand and helped her up on to the shore.

"Thank you so much." said the girl

"No problem." he said and started to walk off. "My name is Cybel by the way"

"My name is Niala" she hollered after him.

After that Cybel couldn't forget Niala. No matter how much he tried he couldn't forget her, and it was the same with Niala. She couldn't forget him either. Neither one of them knew that it would be more than fifteen years before they saw each other again. Each would be very powerful sorcerers and have their own students.

KASANA AND HENRY

Sitting at a window was a young fifteen-year-old Neko-Jin by the name Kasana Skye. Although she was beaten and abused you could still see the beauty in her. She had jade green fur like her father and silky black hair like her mother. Her body structure was sleek and tender. She didn't have very many abilities but she was very gifted with magic, although she never told anyone.

Actually to be honest she didn't even know that she had it until one of the boys in her class upset her so much that she made him grow ears and a tail, but she didn't know how she did it. After the boy realized what Kasana had to go through everyday he said that he was sorry and became her friend. She never told her adoptive parents because she knew that if she told them they would just add more bruises to the ones she already had for lying.

The parents she had now were just as abusive as the last set she had, all because she was a neko. She was hated because of her heritage, hated all her life. She didn't mean to be like the way she was it was jus natural, and she hated it.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice the door bell ring.

"KASANA! What are you doing you filthy lazy animal?! Get the door!" yelled her foster mother.

_'Great just another human to hate me.' _Thought Kasana "Yes ma'am"

"Welcome come on in…"started Kasana but then she looked up and was surprised. The visitor wasn't human but she wasn't a Neko either. She looked like she was a Wingly.

"Kasana! Who is it you filthy half-breed?!"

"My name is Niala." said the visitor once she was in the house.

"Okay and that means?"

"I am a sorcerer and I would like to train Kasana and her magic."

"Her magic? You mean she's and even bigger freak than she already is?" asked the father

"She's not a freak she's just misunderstood like all Neko-Jins."

"You mean you're one as well?"

"No I'm a Wingly. But I was raised with Nekos in my village."

"Well if you are taking this thing away from us then you have more than our permission." said the father

"Excellent. Now Kasana will you gather your things? The other three are waiting."

"Yes ma'am." She said happily.

Kasana could hardly believe it, after ten years of abuse she was finally leaving the Jackson's.

It didn't take her long to gather her things as she didn't have a lot.

"Are you ready?" asked Niala as she came back down.

"Yes ma'am." said Kasana.

"Then lets go. Good day to you." she said

"Bye." Kasana said smilling.

Outside Kasana saw that Niala got the same looks that she did even though she wasn't a Neko but was another race altogether. They were looks of hate and distaste.

"Don't that bother you?" Kasana asked

"It used to." said Niala

"You mean it don't now?"

"That's right."

"How did you get used to it?"

"I didn't. I just don't let it bother me now"

"How?"

"Don't worry about it. The others are just like you."

"Neko-jins?"

"Yes. Well execpt for one

"How many are there?" asked Kasana

"Counting you four"

'_Four and one's a human? Great just great.'_

As they walked past an auburn colored house, Kasana stopped and looked up at it with sorrowful eyes. The boy that lived in this house had just started to like her. Niala looked behind her and saw that Kasana had stopped

"Kasana? Is everything okay?"

"Its just this boy started to like me just yesterday and now I'm leaving him."

"I see. You also like him."

"Actually yes." Kasana said blushing

"Well I do sense magic." said Niala "Why don't we go see them?"

"Yeah!"

Walking up the pathway, Niala showed that she knew just how to discharm the spells that were casted.

"Why are there so many spells here?" asked Kasana

"To block against intruders." said Niala

"Why would they do that?" she asked

"I'm not sure Kasana"

"He's a Neko by the way."

"Really? Well how about that."

"Yes ma'am"

When they got to the door Kasana rang the bell and heard the same hateful tones as her adoptive parents.

'_So they think he's a freak like me.'_

"Welcome come in… huh? Kasana!"

"Hey Henry."

"Do you mind us coming in?" asked Niala

"Um…"

"Let them in dear." said a woman behind him. "Oh Niala good to see you again. Come on in."

"I noticed that there were ancient spells here, Mariam. Why?"

"I'm sure that Robert was the one that casted them."

"Robert Oliver?"

"Yes. He's the one."

"Miss Niala?"

"Not now. I'll explain later. Okay Kasana?"

"Alright."

As the three of them sat down the one called Mariam told Henry to go and tell his father that they had visitors.

"Yes ma'am" he said and left.

"So you want to take him?" asked the man known as Johnny

"If it's alright with you."

"Its fine by me." said Johnny

'_Yes he's coming' _thought Kasana happily

Mariam hollered for Henry to come down stairs. Henry, who was busy looking up artifacts dealing with magic, walked down stairs with it.

"Henry you fool! Leave that crap alone!" yelled Johnny knocking Henry's laptop out of his hands and destroying it.

"What was that for?!" asked Niala enraged "He didn't do anything!"

"Sorry." said Henry to Johnny.

"Here." said Niala "Let me see it."

Henry handed her his computer and she said something and mended the computer.

"That is so cool." Henry said.

"Thank you. Henry you are going with us." said Niala

"Awesome!" cheered Henry.

As Henry gathered his things, Niala was talking with Mariam. Although she didn't show it Mariam was actually a Neko like Kasana and Henry. The only reason she didn't show it was because the man she helped take care of Henry with was a human. A human that hated Nekos. When Henry came back downstairs with everything he had, he said "I'm ready to go ma'am."

"Excellent well Mariam I will see you later."

"I look forward to it. Kasana? Henry?" said Mariam so suddenly that the two kids looked at her hard. "You two have got a very good teacher you look after eachother."

"Yes ma'am" said Kasana and Henry

As the two Nekos walked out the door both Henry and Kasana knew there was something far more interesting now then if they had ever stayed in the city where Niala had found them and saved them from their lives of hate and distaste. Walking out the city the two young Nekos knew that their lives were going to get a lot more interesting.


	3. KALY, ROSE, ALICE, AND THE SCOUTS

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

THE BEGINNING

PROLOG

Fifteen years ago there was a powerful sorcerer who had a young apprentice who was very gifted. No one knew who he was or where he had come from. All anyone knew was that he was a wizard with very dark powers.

Then one day the wizard met a young girl, and everything changed for him. He was walking down the river bank when he heard a scream. He ran down to where he had heard the scream and saw a young girl no older than himself.

At first he just ignored her, but then he saw that she was headed toward a large fall that he knew lead right to a swamp. Although he didn't want to help her he threw out a hand and helped her up on to the shore.

"Thank you so much." said the girl

"No problem." he said and started to walk off. "My name is Cybel by the way"

"My name is Niala" she hollered after him.

After that Cybel couldn't forget Niala. No matter how much he tried he couldn't forget her, and it was the same with Niala. She couldn't forget him either. Neither one of them knew that it would be more than fifteen years before they saw each other again. Each would be very powerful sorcerers and have their own students.

CHAPTER 2

KALY, ROSE, ALICE AND THE SCOUTS

As Kasana and Henry were walking Niala told them to hold on to her so that they could leave. When Kasana asked how they were leaving Niala said by flight. Neither Henry nor Kasana knew what Niala meant by that so they were very confused. As they grabbed a hold of Niala Henry and Kasana walked around the corner Kasana thought how strange it must look to a normal person. Two young Neko kids holding on to an older lady walking down the street.

"Let's go kids" said Niala

"Okay" said Kasana and Henry

As the two of them held on to her they felt themselves turn and the next thing they knew was that they were staring at a tall black tower with blue windows. Kasana and Henry stood in awe as they looked at the building. They didn't even notice when three girls walked toward Niala. Niala walked toward them and started talking to them introducing the two new kids.

One of the girls had long Emerald colored hair like Kasana had jade color fur. Kasana could tell that she was a Neko like her as could Henry.

"Hello. My name is Alice. This is Rose and Kaly." she said pointing at the two girls standing with Niala. Kasana was shocked at the look of hate in Kaly's eyes. She moved closer to Henry, who had been fighting all the bullies that picked on him and Kasana for the past week. Until Niala came for them.

"Kaly will you please take Kasana and Henry up to the new room we prepared. I'm sorry Kasana but I was only expecting to gather one new student not two." said Niala

"That's okay." Kasana said brightly and Henry just rolled his eyes

_'Oh great. They're lovers.' _thought Kaly

As Kaly helped Kasana with the new room, Kasana asked why Kaly hated her so much.

"Its a real long story actually. Look I'm sorry. I had it rough before Niala found me.

"Why? What happened?" asked Kasana "If you don't mind me asking."

"No it's okay. My parents were killed when I was about three and a kind Neko widow by the name of Kaira took me in. Strange really you look alot like her." said Kaly

"So what happened next?" asked Kasana

"Well I guess about five years ago I heard that my village was under attack by Niala's old partener Shakoru, so I went."

"But they hated you!"

"True and they hated me even more when the whole thing was over."

"Why?"

"For a human knowing Neko spells."

"That's no reason to hate you." Kasana said

"Yeah but they do."

"That's really stupid."

"Yeah. Anyway Niala took in my talent for spells and had me create this room for you."

"Hey guys Niala says to come on down stairs." Henry called from the doorway.

"Okay Henry. We're coming." said Kasana.

As Kasana and Kaly started walking down the stairs Kaly asked Kasana about her past. Kasana just put her head down and Kaly understood and didn't pursue the subject. Kasana really didn't want to think about her abusive adoptive parents. She just wanted to put that behind her.

"Wow Kaly you've never warned up to anyone the quickly." said Alice

"Shut up Alice." said Kaly

Niala looked at Kaly and Kasana happly. She knew that if she put the two of them together Kaly would loosen up some around Kasana since they had similar pasts

"You guys got everything ready?"

"Yes Ma'am" said Kaly

"Good"

"Um. Niala?"

"Yes Rose?"

"There's two people coming here." said Rose

Niala got up and wakled to the window and looked out it. She saw two riders coming. One with long blond hair and the other with brown pulled back in a hair bow and she couldn't believe who she saw. "Oh my god!" she excliamed. Suddenly she bolted to the door and wrentched it open while running to the two riders.

"God Ami you look great." said the brown head.

"Shut it." said Niala "Come in you two."

She led them in to the tower and the other two froze.

"Guys? Oh sorry." she said realizing what happened "These five are my students. That's Rose with the aquamarine hair. That's Alice with the Emarald hair. That's Kaly with the Ruby hair and the two over there is Kasana and Henry. Guys this is Serena Tsukino and Lita Kino."

"Um Ami?" asked Serena

"What is it?" asked Niala

"It's Cybel." said Lita.

"What happened?"

"He disappeared." said Serena

"What?"

"Um Niala?"

"Yes Alice?"

"It looks like a few more riders are coming."

"I believe it could be the others." said Serena

"Mina and them?"

"Yes."

"Good. Kasana Henry the people that are coming are friends of mine. They are fine with Nekos but if you want you can go up to your room after you meet them."

"THanks you ma'am" said Kasana and Henry

As Niala let the other of her friends in Kasana saw some people that she had saw in town. She couldn't beileve it because the girl that had told her adpotive parents off for hitting her was known as Mina.

"Well this is a suprise." said Mina

"I take it you two know each other." said Niala

"We met when I saw her parents-"

"Okay Mina I got it." said Niala quickly

"Ami we need to talk alone." said Darien, Serena's fiecee

"I see. Alice will you Rose and Kaly go with Kasana and Henry and explain everything to them?"

"Alright." said Alice "Let's go guys"

"Alright Darien what's going on" saked Niala

"Cybel"

"We told her that Darien." said Serena

"Okay sorry Serena. Any way we think that Shakoru had got a hold of him." said Darien

"Shakoru? My old partener? That's not surprising. Cybel is a dark warrior."

"He is? Ididn't know that." said Mina

"Anyway Ami, we need to find him." said Darien "Dhakoru with that kind of power isn't good"

"Darien is right." said Serena

"Yeah I know" said Niala turning away.

"Ami... You like him don't you?" asked Raye

"Raye!" excalimed Serena and Raye just shrugged.

"It's okay Serena Raye's right. I met him about fifteen years ago when I was stuck in a fast current and he pulled me out. I had not been able to concentrate on my training since." said Niala. "And Darien is right Shakoru can not get his power."

"I guess its time to get back in the action then." said Amara

"Amara. You nut." said Niala "Let's go."

"But Ami what about your students" asked Trista.

"Trista's right Ami you can't just leave your students." said Serena

"I can't leave Cybel either. YOu guys just don't get it." sadi Niala "I just can't leave him."

"I understand, Ami." said Serena

"And so do I." said Darien

"Well I know you two do." said Niala

"How about we stay here? Is that okay with you and Darien, Ami?" asked Serena

"Its fine by me." said Darien

"As long as my students are okay with it I do count thier feeling."

"Okay. Why don't you go check with them. Then come tell us." said Serena

"Okay." said Niala

As Alice and the others finished explaining everything to Kasana and Henry Kasana asked what the deal with Niala being called Ami was. The others said that they really didn't know Rose and Alice had been training under her for about ten years and Kaly had been with her since she was five and she was going on her sixteenth.

"That is crazy." said Kasana

"That's not the half of it." said Alice

"Guys shut it. She's coming." said Kaly who could hear better than any of them

"Oh Man." said Henry

"You guys got aquainted quick." said Niala looking around. "Look I got some buisness to take care of and it might take a while. My friends Serena and Darien are willing to stay here with you guys and train you till I get back if you want and if its okay with you guys."

"It's fine by me and them." said Alice pointing to Kaly and Rose. They all turned to Kasana and Henry who both nodded.

"Okay. They're going to be working with you guys and your abilities." said Niala "Let's go downstairs and get to know them.

As they walked down the stairs Kasana noticed something she hadn't seen before. Niala's hair had changed, but it was different then when she had done it at her old house. It was shorter and a lighter blue then the Sapphier color it normally was. Kasana looked at the others and they looked just as confused as she was.

They walked down the last filght of stairs and saw that the only ones that were there was Serena and Darien.

"Hey Ami the others are waiting outside already." said Serena

"OKay. Guys, Serena and Darien are close friends to me treat them with respect."

"Yes Ma'am." the five said in unison

"Alright now to find Cybel."

"Good luck Mercury."

"Thanks Serena."

-_CHAPTER TWO-_

_-END-_


	4. THE WEDDING AND CYBEL'S TRUE IDENTITY

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

THE BEGINNING

PROLOG

Fifteen years ago there was a powerful sorcerer who had a young apprentice who was very gifted. No one knew who he was or where he had come from. All anyone knew was that he was a wizard with very dark powers.

Then one day the wizard met a young girl, and everything changed for him. He was walking down the river bank when he heard a scream. He ran down to where he had heard the scream and saw a young girl no older than himself.

At first he just ignored her, but then he saw that she was headed toward a large fall that he knew lead right to a swamp. Although he didn't want to help her he threw out a hand and helped her up on to the shore.

"Thank you so much." said the girl

"No problem." he said and started to walk off. "My name is Cybel by the way"

"My name is Niala" she hollered after him.

After that Cybel couldn't forget Niala. No matter how much he tried he couldn't forget her, and it was the same with Niala. She couldn't forget him either. Neither one of them knew that it would be more than fifteen years before they saw each other again. Each would be very powerful sorcerers and have their own students.

CHAPTER THREE

THE WEDDING AND CYBEL'S TRUE IDENTITY

As Niala walked out the door she saw that all of her old friends were waiting for her. She knew then that they would help her get Cybel back. She knew what Shakoru was like and knew she couldn't let him get Cybel. It couldn't be helped the darkness was coming and all of them knew it.

"Ami you ready?" asked Mina

"Yeah lets go."

As they left Niala asked what they had been doing since she had last saw them, but before any of them could answer Niala saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Ami what is it?" asked Rini

"I thought I saw something."

"When?" asked Lita

"Just now." said Niala. "Hang on."

"Ami! We don't have time for this!" shouted Raye

"Shut up Raye." said Niala. "Levicorpa!"

"Whoa. Niala!"

"Jaden?" asked Niala shocked

"Yeah! Put me down!" he shouted.

"Okay. Leviportas." she said sending him down with a crash while Raye and the others busted out laughing.

"What was that for?!" he shouted "I know you know other levis!"

"For following us." said Niala looking at the others. "Guys this is Jaden, an element warrior down here. Jaden this is Raye, Trista, Amara, Mina and Rini. You've already met Lita."

"Hey"

"Hey Jaden."

"What are you doing here anyway Jaden?" asked Niala

"I figured that you were going after Cybel" said Jaden. "I didn't know you would bring your friends there."

"Shut up Jaden. You to Raye." said Niala looking at Raye, who was getting ready to say something.

"Ami you can't tell me what to do." said Raye

"Actually she can." said Trista

"Yeah Serena put her and Lita in charge since she was staying behind." said Mina

"You're kidding." said Niala

"You didn't know?" asked Amara "She didn't tell you?"

"She didn't really have time I left almost as soon as the kids said it was okay that Darien and Serena could stay." said Niala

"Whoa. Well you should have listened because she put you and Lita in charge." said Rini

"Thanks guys. Hey do you mind if Jaden joins us?" asked Niala "I mean he could really help us."

"If I didn't know better I would say that you like him." Raye whispered.

"I didn't until I met Cybel." Niala whispered back.

"Well its fine with me." said Lita

"Yeah me too." said Trista

"Raye? Amara? Mina? How about you guys?" asked Niala

"Its fine be us as well." said Raye, Amara, and Mina in unison.

"Kay hey Jay you want to help?" asked Niala

"Sure why not." said Jaden

"Hey Raye?" Niala asked as they started up again

"Yeah?"

"Where's Michelle and Hotaru?"

"We're going to meet up with them later." said Amara

"Why where are they?"

"Looking for you partner's hideout." said Trista

"Oh well all you guys had to do was ask." Niala said with a smile

"You know where it is?" asked Raye

"Yep and so does Jaden. Right Jay?"

"Yep I do."

"Well then lets get started." said Raye.

~TWO MONTHS LATER~

As they went to the tower of Shakoru's Cybel, who had helped Neptune out of a jam was stuck in the same type of situation. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was either captured or destroyed. He actually wished that the girl he had saved fifteen years ago was there so he could tell her how he felt about her. But he knew that wouldn't happen unless she just came out of nowhere. Just then he saw a bolt of lighting. He had to be honest he thought he had imagined it that is until he saw her. The girl that he had pulled out of the river fifteen years previously.

He was shocked. He couldn't believe she was actually there. But she was. Along with, who he guessed were her students or the people she trained with. He then recognized one of them as Neptune.

"Neptune!"

"Cybel, look who I brought!" shouted Michelle

"Huh? Is that-?"

"Yeah that is Ami aka Niala." said Michelle

"Hey Neptune?"

"Yeah?" asked Michelle

"Shut up!" shouted Niala

"Why?"

"Just shut up." Cybel shouted

"Yes ma'am. Yes sir." said Michelle

As they started helping Cybel he realized that the girl that he had saved from the river fifteen years ago was good. He couldn't believe it. The way that she controlled her ice, water and gas powers, and the way that they all worked together was amazing.

They finished that battle and Niala walked over to him. "Hello Cybel." she said "You remember me?"

"Yes I do." said Cybel

"It's good to see you again."

"Yes it is."

"Oh quite the reunion"

"Shakoru!"

"Come on Cybel. You'll do a lot better with me than with them."

"Yeah that's what you told me Shakoru, and then you lied to me and split me up with my twin! Your partner!" shouted Rayden

"I didn't know that Rayden was Ami's brother." said Hotaru

"Neither did I." said Lita

"Shut up. You chose the losing side Rayden, but it's not too late for you Cybel."

"Shakoru! You don't understand! You're just too stupid to get that darkness isn't everything!" shouted Cybel

"Tech. whatever." said Shakoru and he left.

"That was confusing." said Rini

"Don't ask." said Niala to Cybel, who just shrugged his shoulders. That was when Niala noticed a mark on his arm that was on Daren's shoulder when they were together. "Cybel where did you get that mark?"

"Huh? Oh the darkness symbol? I've always had it." said Cybel.

"You're him aren't you?" asked Niala

"Huh? What do you mean Ami?" asked Lita

"He's Daren. Aren't you?"

"How did you figure it out?" asked Daren

"Because you said that you had that mark for as long as you could remember and Daren had that mark when I left. He showed it to me the day I told him I was leaving for Earth." Niala said

"I knew it! You are her!" shouted Daren

"Now I get it." said Lita

"So do I." said Mina

"Man. Serena's going to be ecstatic." said Raye

"No doubt. Daren you going to come with us?" asked Niala

"No way am I leaving you now." said Daren

"Then let's go home." said Niala

Later on that same evening Niala and the others were landing outside her tower. As soon as her students saw her they ran out to her but not before Serena and Darien. The two of them bolted out and grabbed a hold of Niala and the others. As Kasana and the others walked up to Niala, Kasana saw a look of surprise on Serena and Darien's face and then Serena started screaming.

Niala turned and saw Kasana and her other students looking very confused. Niala asked something to Serena and she shook her head no and then Niala asked her something and she shook her head yes. So Niala walked over to her students and said "Kasana. Henry. Alice. Rose. Kaly. I think its time I told you about my past and my life now."

As Kasana and the others sat in Niala's living room Niala told them of her past. With the help of Serena and the other Moon Scouts, Niala told them of all of abilities as Ami aka Sailor Mercury. She told how they battled all of the villains that attacked the Earth and how she had lost her memory in the final battle with Beryl. And with the help of Jaden she told her life as Niala. But what none of them understood was why Niala would want to be known as a Wingly.

"Well to be honest about five years after I left my masters training with other students I met up Serena Darien and Lita but I didn't know who they were because of the final battle we were in before we were separated."

"How did you not know who they were though?" asked Henry

"Because I had lost everything I knew about them." said Niala

"But when we found her we helped her get it back." said Serena

"Whoa." said Kasana "I thought I had it rough."

"Yes. I had it rough but you had it more than I did Kasana."

"Hey Ami?" asked Hotaru

"Yes Hotaru?"

"Who is that coming down the lane?"

"What do you mean?" asked Niala walking to the window then smiling "Hey Jay, come here."

"What is it?" asked Jaden

"Don't they look familiar?" asked Niala

"Rayden!"

"What is it?" Rayden asked walking over to the window "No way."

"Who is it Ami?" asked Serena

"It's a couple of students that trained with Jaden and Niala." said Rayden

"People we haven't seen in years." said Niala to Serena "These guys trained with Jaden and I back when we… well I thought I was a Wingly"

"Hey Ni lets go." said Jaden

"Yeah."

As Niala Jaden and Rayden went outside Serena and Darien told the others of their plans that they had made when Niala had left. They were planning their wedding among Niala's own students when they got back whit Daren and had decided that they were going to have it at Niala's if that was okay with her. Though Darien just want their friends to be there Serena wanted to include her Sailor Sister's friends as well since they were like family to Niala.

So they had everything they needed planned out all they had to do was talk to Niala about it.

But that was going to be difficult since at that moment an old friend of Daren's appeared beside Niala. They watched as he whispered something and she pointed to the tower. They saw him ask her something and she shook her head. Kasana looked at the others and saw that they had no clue as to what was going on either. That's when they saw her and Jaden coming back with the visitors in tow.

"Hey guys." said Serena

"Hey." said the two that knew her.

"Kyero what are you doing here?" asked Daren

"It's about your father Daren."

"What's wrong with father?"

"He passed Dar."

"You mean?"

"Yeah he died."

"When?"

"Early yesterday morning. I set out to find you as soon as it happened." said Kyero. Serena saw that Niala turned away as well as everyone of her fellow students

"Ami? You okay?" asked Serena

"Daren's father was our teacher." said Niala

"Oh."

Serena watched Niala and her fellow students as they started talking. Darien and her wanted to tell Niala and the others that they wanted to get married there at Niala's. but after what just happened they didn't know if they should.

"Oh Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you and Darien had something you wanted to tell us." said Niala

"Um not right now Ami."

"No go ahead Serena." said Daren

"You sure Daren?" asked Darien. He knew that what Daren was like as he was his brother.

"Just tell us!" shouted Niala

"Okay you don't have to shout." said Serena "Ami if its okay with you Darien and I wanted to get married her."

"Really?"

"Yeah if its okay."

"Heck yeah it is. When do you want to do it?"

"As soon as possible." said Darien

"Good you want help?"

"That would be nice." said Serena "Can Kasana and the others help as well?"

"I don't know that Kasana and Henry knows enough magic to do this" said Niala

"Don't be so sure Ami." said Darien "Kasana Henry show her."

Niala watched in amazement as Kasana and Henry used spells equal to her level without saying a single incantation. She was amazed at their progress in the past two months. She couldn't believe it. The spells that they were casting was a perfect match to her level of spells.

"Kasana Henry. That was amazing." said Niala "I cant believe how much you two have advanced in the little time that's passed. You two can help. Along

with you three." she said to Alice Kaly and Rose.

As they planned the wedding Niala noticed that Daren was distant and hanged around Darien and Jaden a lot. Serena knew that something was bothering Niala and finally asked what was wrong, that was when Niala told her that she wanted to ask Daren to marry her but she didn't know how. Serena couldn't say anything Darien had told Serena that Daren had told him the same thing that Niala had just told her.

"I don't know Ami. I don't know what to tell you." said Serena

"Well what did Darien do?" asked Niala

"He just asked me. Look I know that you like Daren and he likes you too. Just tell him what you feel like. Tell him how much you love him." said Serena

"Thanks Serena." said Niala

"No problem Ami." she said and as she watched Niala leave. Then she turned around and said "Well Darien?"

"My brother is going to ask her."

"Good. When?"

"After the ceremony."

"Great tell Kasana and the other students. Also tell Raye, Lita, and Mina."

"Not Michelle or the others?"

"No they'll give it away." said Serena

"Right."

Niala went out of the garden where the wedding was going to be to find Daren. But couldn't find him. She found Rayden, Jaden, Akan, and Joey but Daren wasn't with them.

"Hey Jay you seen Daren?

"I did earlier but I haven't seen him since this morning." said Jaden "Sorry but I don't know where he is now."

"Alright thanks Jay."

"Sure."

'So Daren wasn't with Jaden today maybe he's with Darien." thought Niala. So she went into the house where she knew Darien be making sure Lita and Raye didn't kill each other. She spotted Darien quickly and went over to him. "Hey Darien?"

"Hey Ami. What's up?"

"Have you seen Daren?"

"The last time I seen him he was looking for you." said Darien

"Where?"

"Out by the pond."

"Thanks!" she said running toward the pond

"No problem." Darien said as Raye walked up to him.

"You did that on purpose." said Raye

"Maybe but he likes her and he needs to ask her."

"But that don't mean you can do it like this." said Lita

"Don't worry he's not going to ask. Not yet anyway." said Darien with a slight smile at which both Lita and Raye rolled their eyes.

Niala ran out to the pond and saw Daren just like Darien had said he was.

"Daren!"

"Hey Ami."

"Daren I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Really me too."

"You go first"

"You go first Ami."

"Alright. Daren I love you and I want to be with you. I want that so much."

"I feel the same." said Daren "But I need some time to think. I'll let you know after the wedding."

"Alright."

~ONE WEEK LATER~

Niala was in her room with Serena and the other scouts helping Serena get ready for her special day. Niala could tell that Serena was really nervous and sent everyone out except for Raye, Lita, and Mina. They each told her that she could do it but she got even worse at which Niala sent Raye and Mina out as well so that the only one was Lita.

"Serena don't worry you love Darien and Darien loves you."

"Full circle now Ami?"

"I guess so.

"Huh?"

"Never mind Lita." said Niala

"Okay." said Lita and Serena just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway Serena… Lets go. The others are waiting." said Niala

"R…right." Serena stuttered

"Niala smiled as she watched Serena walk down the garden pathway. Her Sailor Sister and closest friend since childhood was getting married at her house in a garden full of fresh flowers and icicles. Something Serena had suggested. She wanted something there to show her friendship to her friends. They had each done something in the garden. A water fall from Michelle; a fire on the water curiosity of Raye, lighting without rain or thunder curiosity of Lita while everyone else did small things. Niala was thankful that Kyero came when he did. She was sad that Caden had died of course, but with him, Rayden and the others they could stop Shakoru if he decided to attack today.

Serena couldn't believe it. It was finally happening. She was finally getting married, and she was getting married in her Sailor Sister's and her best friend's garden. Along with everyone of her friends. She was very happy. But she was also worried 'What if Shakoru picks today to attack?' she thought but the confident look on Niala's face calmed her and she finished the walk. She stopped in front of Leon a childhood friend of Niala's and a part of a race known as Winglys.

"Dearly beloved…" he began but just like that lost Serena and Darien. In what felt like no time at all Leon asked for the ring and had announced them Husband and Wife.

It was during the reception that Niala and Serena noticed was wrong. Shakoru had not attacked but they hadn't heard from Rayden or any of other guards. But that didn't stop Niala from following Daren when he asked her to come with him. But she was still surprised when he took her to the Crystal lake on the edge of her area.

"Daren?" she asked slowly.

"Ami, Do you remember when we first met here on earth?"

"Yeah it was fifteen years ago when I was in the river heading for that waterfall."

"Right. Every since then I always wondered how I knew you and when you were fighting with Michelle and the other Scouts I wondered how you knew their fighting habits so well. But when you asked me if I was Daren I remembered how I knew you. Ami, even though I couldn't remember I knew that I loved you." said Daren

"I felt the same way." said Niala

"Ami will you marry me?" asked Daren to a surprised Niala "Marry me Ami. I love you."

"I love you to Daren, yes I will marry you." said Niala and then she laughed. "You happy Serena?

"How did you know?" asked Serena walking out with Darien

"The same way all Winglys and scouts know. I sensed you."

"Do you guys want to announce it at the reception?"

"Yes that would be nice." said Niala happily at which Daren just rolled his eyes, then he said "Lets go."

~CHAPTER THREE~

~END~


	5. SHAKORU'S PLOT

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

THE BEGINNING

PROLOG

Fifteen years ago there was a powerful sorcerer who had a young apprentice who was very gifted. No one knew who he was or where he had come from. All anyone knew was that he was a wizard with very dark powers.

Then one day the wizard met a young girl, and everything changed for him. He was walking down the river bank when he heard a scream. He ran down to where he had heard the scream and saw a young girl no older than himself.

At first he just ignored her, but then he saw that she was headed toward a large fall that he knew lead right to a swamp. Although he didn't want to help her he threw out a hand and helped her up on to the shore.

"Thank you so much." said the girl

"No problem." he said and started to walk off. "My name is Cybel by the way"

"My name is Niala" she hollered after him.

After that Cybel couldn't forget Niala. No matter how much he tried he couldn't forget her, and it was the same with Niala. She couldn't forget him either. Neither one of them knew that it would be more than fifteen years before they saw each other again. Each would be very powerful sorcerers and have their own students.

~CHAPTER FOUR~

SHAKORU'S PLOT

Niala, Daren, Serena and Darien walked back to the reception with smiles on their faces Lita, Raye and Mina could tell by Darien's face that Daren had asked her and they could tell by the look on Daren's face that Niala had said yes. Serena walked up in front of everyone and said "May I have your attention please?" Ami has something she wants to say."

"You ready?" asked Daren

"If you are." said Niala back

"they walked out and announced the engagement of the two of them. Lita asked when but just as Daren was about to answer two winged creatures came from the sky. One wearing red armor the other wearing black.

"Dart? Rose? What are you doing here?" asked Daren

"Lloyd we need your help. Niala's too if she'll come." said the one in red

"What's going on?" asked Niala

"Framha." said the one in black

"But we destroyed him years ago. Right after I found out the truth." said Niala

"Well some how he's still alive." said Rose

"It can't be. Unless…"

"Unless what Niala?"

"My partner Shakoru has the ability to revive anyone." said Niala

"What?"

"We should go." said Serena

"No not you and Darien. You two need to stay here. And everyone else. Framha is my battle and no one else's." said Niala

"Except for the Dragoons who hold a vendetta against him and myself." said Cybel

"Alright just be careful, Ami." said Serena

'Ami?'

'Later Rose.' "Right lets go!"

As they left the house Niala asked how long it had been since Framha had been revived. Rose said that they didn't know. They had just found out about four hours ago. Niala was worried. Why would Shakoru go to these lengths just to get to her? She should have known that he would turn to her uncle to beat her. But she was sure that he wasn't expecting the fact that she was a Dragoon and not just a Wingly.

"Rose where's the others?" asked Daren

"They're in Neet. We told them that we'd meet them there after we got you guys."

"Good. But you do realize that we'll have to go to the Sapphire Falls." Niala called

"Why?" asked Dart

"I need my Sapphire Sword. And it's at the palace." said Niala "With…"

"Charle." finished Rose

"Right with Charle." said Niala

"Niala!"

"Huh? Kasana? Henry? What are you guys doing here?" asked Niala surprised

"Niala do you remember me telling you about losing my parents?" asked Kasana.

"Yes." said Niala slowly

"It was Framha that took them."

"What?"

"Look." Kasana said and she pulled her sleeve up and showed a scar that could only be made by a wingly weapon.

"Kasana wht didn't you tell me before?" asked Niala. She was surprised about Kasana's history but she also knew now she could pass her legeacy on

"I ddin't know that you were one of them. That's why I didn't say anything." said Kasana

"Please let us help." begged Henry and Niala could tell that Framha had messed with his real family as well.

"Guys?"

"Fine by me." said her three friends in unison.

"Alright lets go you two." said Niala.

~TWO WEEKS LATER~

Niala and the other Dragoons, Kasana and Henry, and Daren stood at the base of Shakoru's tower knowing the Framha was there. Niala was prepared although it was her uncle she was ready to fight. Daren was the same way as well as Dart and Rose. They're fight was with Framha and Niala's was with Shakoru.

"Let's go." said Niala

"But as they started to walk up to the tower they were attacked. 'I should have known.' thought Niala during the fight. She should have realized that Shakoru wasn't going to welcome them with open arms.

As she was fighting, Kasana could have sword that she heard something or someone say 'Get the platinum boy.' But as she turned around she realized that she hadn't heard things wrong. "Daren look out!"

"What? Whoa!"

"DAREN!!!" screamed Niala

"Goodbye Niala." said Shakoru sending them flying.

"NO! DAREN!!!" screamed Niala "NO!"

"Niala we'll get him back." said Dart as he watched Rose and Meru hold Niala and comfort her. "No matter what. We'll get him back."

~CHAPTER FOUR~

~END~


	6. LLOYD AND NIALA

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

THE BEGINNING

PROLOG

Fifteen years ago there was a powerful sorcerer who had a young apprentice who was very gifted. No one knew who he was or where he had come from. All anyone knew was that he was a wizard with very dark powers.

Then one day the wizard met a young girl, and everything changed for him. He was walking down the river bank when he heard a scream. He ran down to where he had heard the scream and saw a young girl no older than himself.

At first he just ignored her, but then he saw that she was headed toward a large fall that he knew lead right to a swamp. Although he didn't want to help her he threw out a hand and helped her up on to the shore.

"Thank you so much." said the girl

"No problem." he said and started to walk off. "My name is Cybel by the way"

"My name is Niala" she hollered after him.

After that Cybel couldn't forget Niala. No matter how much he tried he couldn't forget her, and it was the same with Niala. She couldn't forget him either. Neither one of them knew that it would be more than fifteen years before they saw each other again. Each would be very powerful sorcerers and have their own students.

CHAPTER FIVE 

LLOYD AND NIALA

As they flew back Niala was so mad at herself. She should have known that he was only reviving Framha just to get Daren. She should have known that even though he said no, Shakoru would not stop. Not until he got Daren. Dart saw that Niala was still blaming herself for what happened even though it wasn't her fault.

"Rose?"

"I got it." said Rose as flew up beside Niala. "Hey you okay?"

"No but Rose I'm going to get him back."

"And we're going to help." said Rose

"Thanks Rose. I appreciate it." said Niala

"No problem. By the way are you going to ask your other-."

"Yeah. Serena is the leader of the Sailor Scouts and I'm one of them and so is Lloyd. Let's go!" shouted Niala and sped toward Mercury Ice Falls.

"Dang she's gotten fast." said Dart to Rose.

"I know. That's what scares me." said Rose

"Are you worried about her Rose?"

"I'm she might hurt herself." said Rose "She blames herself for what happened."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Lets go."

"Alright." said Dart

Serena and Darien were in the kitchen when they saw them. Serena told Darien to get just Lita Raye, and Mina. Something was wrong. She could tell it by the look on niala's face. Then saw that Daren wasn't there. That's when Niala's face and the strangeness of the scene was identified. Shakoru had succeeded in getting Daren.

Unforntunatly Serena couldn't confront Niala on this considering her students were there. "You guys not now. Right now I need to talk to Serena and the others."

"Yes, ma'am." the three said

"Kasana. Henry." Niala started in a whisper "I want you to tell them what's going on. But don't tell them Daren's true name."

"Yes, ma'am." the two said and they left with the others.

"What happened Ami?" asked Serena

"Inside." said Niala and started walking

"Okay. I guess we'll do it inside." said Serena and followed Niala

As they were walking Rose walked up beside Serena and said that she knew they hadn't been properly introdunced and told her that her name was Rose.

"Serena. I'm Ami's Sailor Sister or Niala as you know her." said Serena

"Yeah she mentioned you." said Rose

"So Rose what is up with Ami?" asked Serena

"She'll tell you when we get in the house." said Rose and left.

"Whoa subtle." said Serena to no one in particular

"That's Rose for you." said Dart "My name is Dart."

"Serena"

"I know. Niala told me." said Dart. "By the way this is Albert, Miranda, Kongol, Haschel and Meru."

"Nice to meet you all."

"You too." said Miranda

"So what's going Ami?" asked Darien

"The same thing that happened before you guys got married." said Niala

"Shakoru has Daren?!" asked Darien

"Yeah. And who knows what he's doing to him right now." said Niala

"Then lets go find him." said Serena

"And this time we're going." said Darien "He is my brother after all."

"Right."

'Are you sure you're ready for this?' thought Rose to Niala

'Yes I am. Lets go.' she thought back.

~ONE MONTH LATER~

Niala and others had Daren close in. Niala had be right in thinking that Shakoru would do something to him and he did. The demon had took Daren's memory, and changed him into something more terrible; someone completely evil.

"Do you really think you can stop me?!" asked Daren with a faint look in his eyes

"Neptune?"

"Right. Neptune Deep Submerge!" she shouted

"Jupiter?"

"Oh yeah. Supreme Thunder Crash!" she shouted and shot a lighting bolt at Daren

"My turn." said Niala and she sent a ice beam at him and froze him. "Now Mars?"

"Right. Mars Fire Bird Strike!" Raye shouted and thawed him out knocking him down

"Mercury stop! He's good!" shouted Serena

"Give it up Sailor Moon. She can't hear you. Niala will continue to attack him forever."

"Not quite."

"Who's there?! Come out of the shadows!"

"Fine." and the speaker came out of the shadows and revealed her face.

"It's not possible. Your race was wiped out years ago." Shakoru said shocked

" That's not quite right. You see I am family to Sailor Moon."

"Who are you?!"

"Her name is Kardas." said Daren

"Lloyd you're back!" yelled Dart

"I'm back and I'm better than ever! Ami!"

"Right. Everyone get out. Sailor Moon get them all out now!"

"Alright. Lets go!"

"You ready Daren?"

"If you are, Ami."

"Then lets go!"

"Where is she?" asked Serena

"Don't worry she's fine." said Lita 'I hope.'

"Look at the building!" shouted Raye as the building came tumbling down

"Whoa!" shouted Serena "Huh?"

"A barrier?" wondered Darien

"Niala." screamed Rose

"Good grief guys." said Niala "I said to get out of the building."

"And we did." said Rose

"I get she wanted us away from the building because she and Daren was going to level it." said Serena

"Nice description Serena." said Niala "I have to admit I'm a little surprised.

"Well I didn't get into college on bad marks." said Serena and everyone busted out laughing. Including Serena herself

"Come on guys." said Daren chuckling. "Lets go home."

"Yeah." said Niala from Daren's arm. "Lets go home."

~CHAPTER FIVE~

~END~


	7. BAKUGAN: THE SHADOW DRAGON

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

THE BEGINNING

PROLOG

Fifteen years ago there was a powerful sorcerer who had a young apprentice who was very gifted. No one knew who he was or where he had come from. All anyone knew was that he was a wizard with very dark powers.

Then one day the wizard met a young girl, and everything changed for him. He was walking down the river bank when he heard a scream. He ran down to where he had heard the scream and saw a young girl no older than himself.

At first he just ignored her, but then he saw that she was headed toward a large fall that he knew lead right to a swamp. Although he didn't want to help her he threw out a hand and helped her up on to the shore.

"Thank you so much." said the girl

"No problem." he said and started to walk off. "My name is Cybel by the way"

"My name is Niala" she hollered after him.

After that Cybel couldn't forget Niala. No matter how much he tried he couldn't forget her, and it was the same with Niala. She couldn't forget him either. Neither one of them knew that it would be more than fifteen years before they saw each other again. Each would be very powerful sorcerers and have their own students.

CHAPTER SIX

BAGUKAN: THE SHADOW DRAGON

Niala walked down the street of her old home town with Daren by her side. Two weeks prior to her arrival she received word that something had destroyed her village. She couldn't believe her eyes. The destruction was in the manner of the black monster. But that was impossible. Rose was the Black Monster and she was at Niala's house helping her with her wedding when the attack happened. Niala knew that Rose was there for her. She had even followed Niala to her village.

Niala was upset and Daren could tell. They had reached the area that her and Daren was raised. It was completely destroyed. "Ami. Come on. Maybe Rose will know something about this." said Daren

"Right." said Niala tearing her eyes away from the ruins. "Lets go."

As Niala and Daren walked out of the village Niala had heard something and stopped. Daren looked back and saw that Niala had stopped again.

"Ami? You okay?" asked Daren

"I heard something just now."

"What where?"

"Over here." she said walking over there. "Is anyone there?!"

"Down here!" a voice called. A voice Ami knew well

"Daren its Shun."

"Shun? As in Skyress's Shun? The Brawler?"

"That's him." said Niala. "Shun is that you?"

"Teara?" called Shun

"Yeah. Is any of the others down there with you?"

"We're all down here!" hollered Shun

"Okay give me a sec. I'll be down in a minuet." called Niala

"Ami why are they calling Teara?" asked Daren

"Because that's what they know me as. Now go tell Rose that Shun's here. She'll know who he is." said Niala and watched as he left. "Shun, I'm sending Ventus down to help you. I'm also coming down to help."

"Alright!"

As Rose paced on the outside of the Red Phoenix Falls Dart was getting really aggravated by her pacing so much. But just as she passed the falls for the hundredth time he saw Daren coming. Just to stop her from pacing so much he pointed out that Daren was coming but without Niala

"Lloyd where's Niala?" asked Rose as soon as he came through the falls

"She found a guy named Shun."

"Skyress?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'm going in to help. Lloyd will you lead me there?"  
"Yeah."

As Niala carried Dan, another friend, out she saw Rose and Daren coming in.

"Daren Rose Alice is down there and hurt. I cant get her either." said Niala

"Leave that to me." said Daren and he flew down to the area.

"Are you the one getting Alice?" asked a girl with blue hair

"Yeah." said Daren

"Okay this way." she said leading Daren to a girl with orange red hair

'I see what Niala meant.' thought Daren "Okay are you ready Alice?"

"Yes sir. Runo get Hydranoid." she said

"Right." said Runo

Daren carried Alice out slowly considering she was hurt. Niala was waiting for Daren to come out with Alice. She had already summoned her Darkus Sky Dragon to take her to Niala's house.

"Alright Daren go with Darkus, explain to Serena what happened. Dan you go with them. Here." she said and summoned her Pyrus Sky Dragon for Dan "Take Pyrus and go. Follow Daren to get there."

"Got you." said Dan

As Daren led Dan to the tower Serena saw him and called the others out there. That's when she saw that he was carrying someone and that someone was following him. She knew then something was wrong. "Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"Get Shana. Your brother's come back without Ami and the others again and it looks like he's got someone that's hurt." said Serena

"Right." said Darien as Serena walked to the door and walked out.

"Everything okay, Daren?"

"No Serena this is Alice Gehabich she's hurt pretty bad. This is Dan Kuso a friend of Ami's and a survivor of the attack. Ami is going to bring the other five as so as she gets them out of the hole they were in."

"Alright. So there's seven of them?"

"Yes there is." said Dan

"Dan do you know who or what attacked the village?" asked Daren

"When Teara gets here. I think Runo or one of the others might have saw. Shun and I were in a Brawl." said Dan

"Looks like we don't have to wait long. Here she comes." said Serena

"Daren do you know anything about the Bakugan Shadow Dragon?" asked Niala

"No why?"

"That's what attacked the village." said Runo as Dan stared. He knew for a fact that they battled and beat him.

~CHAPTER SIX~

~END~


	8. THE BATTLE BRAWLERS AND THE SHADOW DRAGO

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

THE BEGINNING

PROLOG

Fifteen years ago there was a powerful sorcerer who had a young apprentice who was very gifted. No one knew who he was or where he had come from. All anyone knew was that he was a wizard with very dark powers.

Then one day the wizard met a young girl, and everything changed for him. He was walking down the river bank when he heard a scream. He ran down to where he had heard the scream and saw a young girl no older than himself.

At first he just ignored her, but then he saw that she was headed toward a large fall that he knew lead right to a swamp. Although he didn't want to help her he threw out a hand and helped her up on to the shore.

"Thank you so much." said the girl

"No problem." he said and started to walk off. "My name is Cybel by the way"

"My name is Niala" she hollered after him.

After that Cybel couldn't forget Niala. No matter how much he tried he couldn't forget her, and it was the same with Niala. She couldn't forget him either. Neither one of them knew that it would be more than fifteen years before they saw each other again. Each would be very powerful sorcerers and have their own students.

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

_THE BATTLE BRAWLERS_

_ AND THE SHADOW DRAGON_

"Runo are you sure that's what it was?" asked Dan

"Yes Dan. It's weird I know. But I also know what I saw." said Runo

"That's not possible Runo." said Dan "We destroyed him along with Hal-G and Naga."

"I know Dan. But ask Julie, Marrucho, Joe, and Alice. They saw it too." said Runo

"I don't understand."

"Daren how's Alice?"

"She's out cold."

"How bad is she?" asked Niala

"Not bad enough that Shana and Miranda can't help her."

"Good." said Niala "Have them look at her."

"Got you." Daren said and he left

"How is it possible?" asked Dan

"What?"

"The Shadow Dragon. How is it he's still alive?"

"We'll go to Vestroia later today and talk to the warriors okay?" asked Niala "But not until Alice is better."

"But how long will that take?" asked Shun

"Not long at all with Shana and Miranda." said Rose

"Who are they?" asked Dan

"Healers." said Dart

"And Dragoons."

"Dragoons? What are Dragoons?" asked Runo

"People that can control and have the power of Dragons." said Niala

"What?" asked Shun "Who has the power of Dragons?"

"The Dragoons." said Niala

"Oh." said Shun "I should have known that. As long as I've known you."

"Shun you couldn't have known that I was a Dragoon. I didn't know until I left the village. When I found out from Neshy." said Niala

"But we've seen each other since." said Shun

"Yeah like the battle in Vestroia. Remember Teara?" asked Dan

"Yes Dan I do. but I didn't use my Dragoon there. I used Akatsuki's power." she said. "That why I could use the elements."

"Oh." said Shun "Sorry."

"Its okay. I'll tell you a story later if you remind me and if we live through this."

"Okay." said Shun as Miranda, the Silver White Dragoon walked to Niala

"Well Miranda? How is she?" asked Niala

"She has some darkness inflicted wounds but Shana and I were able to heal the other wounds." said Miranda

"Good leave the dark magic to me." said Niala

"I forgot you could do that thing with dark magic." said Miranda

"Well it's been fifteen years. I'm not surprised." said Niala. "Lets go."

"How does that feel Alice?" asked Niala.

"Better thanks Teara."

"Not at all Alice." said Niala "Do you think your up to going to Vestroia?"

"If not I'll tell you." said Alice joking

"Oh Alice you nut." said Niala in the same matter. At which Serena rolled her eyes

"Niala?" she looked around and saw that Albert the Wind Dragoon, was stiking his head in the room "Can we talk to you?"

"Yeah. I'm coming." she said standing up "Alice I'll come and get you when we get ready to leave. You just get some rest right now."

"Okay."

Niala walked out the door and saw that all of the Dragoons were there. she was wondering what was going on. Why all of the Dragoons were out here. She knew something was going on though when she saw that they were with Dan and the other Brawlers. She also saw that Haschel wasn't there. She saw Dart, Albert, Meru, Rose, Miranda and Kongol the six of the seven elements. Even Daren was there and all of them were in their Dragoon armor. So she knew then that they were planning on going to Vestroia with her and the rest of the Brawlers.

"You already know don't you?" asked Rose

"I figured it out. You want to go to Vestrioa don't you." said Niala, it wasn't a question. It was more like a statement.

"Yes. We could help you." said Dart

"Alright then. Lets go." said Niala turning towards the house and saw Alice walking towards them. "Let's go to Vestrioa."

_~CHAPTER SEVEN~_

_~END~_


	9. VESTRIOA

_CHAPTER EIGHT_

_VESTROIA_

Niala got all of her friends going to Vestroia with her together and to them that they were leaving in two hours. She had to tell her students that she was leaving again. Daren knew that was coming. Niala took her students very seriously. But she also took her Dragoon, Wingly, Brawler and her Scouts abilities very seriously.

"But Niala why do you have to go?" asked Kaly

"Because we're the only ones that can stop the Shadow Dragon.

"Oh."

"Kids listen. It's not that I like leaving you but in the things that have been going on I'm the only one with the power to stop them." said Niala "I hope that soon I'll be able to quit leaving you guys."

"Um Niala is this like what happened at my village?" asked Kaly

"Yes." said Niala "Kaly do you remember how when we tried to help you, you told us that it was something you had to do on your own?"

"Yes."

"Then you understand." said Niala standing up.

"Yes ma'am I do."

"Now you five listen to Serena and everyone else here. Haschel and Shana are staying here so you guys do what they say as well. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." said the five of them in unison

And so Niala, the Brawlers and Dragoons left for Vestroia. Those Rose or the others Dragoons didn't know what was going to happed in the other world they knew Niala would help them. But Daren saw the she was troubled and knew that something was wrong. He was worried. Niala hardly ever looked like she did now. Scared. He knew the last time she had looked like this was when she and Neshy, the new Divine Dragoon and one of Zieg's decedents, faced her uncle, Melbu Framha.

"Nia, you okay?" asked Daren

"Yeah." said Niala blushing, usually Daren didn't call her Nia unless they were alone.

_'Nia?'_ thought Rose to Niala

_'Shut up Rose!' _thought Niala

_'Jeez Ni.' _

_'Leave me alone!' _Niala shouted in her head.

"Man."

"She kicked you out?" asked Shun

"How did you know that Skyress?"

"Rose Shun please."

"Sorry. So how did you know?"

"The look on your face." said Shun walking away leaving Dan shaking his head at Shun's meddling

"Shun you need to stop meddling." said Dan

"I'm not." said Shun smiling

"Guys look!" shouted Runo pointing

The two boys looked up and saw that the six warriors of Vestroia were waiting for them.

_"We know why you are here." said the Ventus warrior_

"I'm sure you do." said Niala "I need to see Akatsuki."

_"We know. She's already waiting on you."_

"Where?" asked Shun

"In the Core." said Niala

"The Core? How do we get there?" asked Alice

"You go through your elements." said Niala "Dan you and Dart go through the Pyrus region. Shun you and Albert go through here. Meru you go with Marrucho through Aquas. Rose you go with Alice through the Darkus region. Runo you and Miranda go through Haos, and Kongol you go with-"

"Ami!"

"Huh? Serena what-?"

"We're going to help you and Daren." said Darien

"You know about Vestroia?" asked Dan

"Yep" said Raye.

_"Sailor Moon. It's been too long." said the Haos warrior_

"Yes it has been." said Serena

"You know her?" asked Runo

"Don't ask." said Niala "It's a long story."

"Okay" said Shun, who was also confused

"Anyway Kongol you go with Julie through Subterra. Serena-"

_"The Sailor Scouts will have to go with you Teara. They can't go through the elements like the Brawlers can." _said the Pyrus warrior

"Alright lets go."

And so Niala, Daren, Serena and the other scouts went through the Silent and Infinity core to get to the main Core. Serena was so confused along with the other scouts. They kept looking at Niala wondering what was going on, but they could tell that not even Niala knew what was happening which worried Serena.

"Niala?"

"Don't worry Daren. I know where I'm going." she said

"That's not it. I know something is up." said Daren

"No not yet anyway." said Niala

_'Yet'_ thought Darien

"Lets go."

Soon the seven of them met up with Dan and Dart outside of Pyrospace along with Rose and Alice. They were talking when Shun, Albert, Runo, and Miranda came out of Ventus and Haos. After Marrucho. Meru, Julie, and Kongol met up with them they went to Akatsuki's domain, the Core

"Serena if I were you I'd go into Sailor Moon and quickly." said Niala. "Lita you guys too."

"What about you?" asked Lita

"Don't worry about me." said Niala "Just change"

"Okay." said Serena "Moon Crystal power!"

"Venus Crystal power!" shouted Mina

"Mars Crystal power!" shouted Raye

"Jupiter Crystal power!" shouted Lita

And so the Sailor Scouts, the Brawlers and the Dragoons headed to the Core not realizing that by leaving the mortal world they allowed Shakoru free reign over the world. They didn't realize that the Sailor Scouts' old enemy Queen Beryl would team up with Shakoru making him more dangerous than what he was already. No one knew but Niala and that was what worried her which in turn worried Serena and the other scouts.

_~CHAPTER EIGHT ~_

_~END~_


	10. AKATSUKI AND THE RETURN OF QUEEN BERYL

_CHAPTER NINE_

_AKATSUKI AND THE _

_RETURN OF QUEEN BERYL_

In the human world Trista was sitting in Niala's house when Luna, Serena's advisor and her black cat, came running up to the house screaming for Serena. Trista and the other scouts ran out to meet Luna wondering what had happened. They could tell by the look on Luna's face it was really bad.

"Luna what's wrong?" asked Trista

"It's Queen Beryl. She's back."

"What?!" they all shouted

"Where's Serena?" asked Luna

"She's with her Sailor Sisters in Vestroia." said Amara

"What? She's gone?!"

"Yeah Lita, Mina, Raye, and Darien too." said Michelle

"What about Darien's brother Daren?" asked Luna

"He's with them too." said Rini

"Wait which sister?" asked Luna

"Ami." said Hotaru

"Then that means that Serien is still here." said Luna

"Yeah but not here. She's somewhere else." said Amara

"She didn't even come to Serena's wedding?" asked Luna

"Yeah but then she left, Luna." said Rini

Meanwhile in Vestroia Niala and Serena was in the Core with Akatsuki who had just told them that Queen Beryl had returned. So now they knew what was worrying Niala so bad. Beryl would most likely team up with Shakoru making th two of them more powerful than what they already were. Serena couldn't believe it. Queen Beryl was back. The evil demon that took hers and Serien's mother from them by attacking her kingdom, had come back. She had even tried to take Darien away from her, after they had regained their memories of the Moon Kingdom. She and Darien still shudder at that memory.

"Mercury you must team up with the Brawlers and the Dragoons to defeat Shakoru, Queen Beryl, Framha, and the Shadow Dragon." said Akatsuki.

"Right. Let's go guys." said Niala opening a portal to the human world

"Serena Queen Beryl now knows that you are the princess. She will try everything to destroy you and your sisters, both Sailor and blood. You must be careful. She will not rest until she has the Silver Imperiam Crystal and you and Serien dead." said Akatsuki

"Thank you." said Serena

"Lets go." said Daren

"Luna what do you mean Queen Beryl's back? Serna killed her years ago." said Serien, who had just gotten to Niala's house.

"Just that."

"Guys look! They're back!" shouted Rini

"Hello Luna. You here because of Beryl?" asked Serena

"How-?"

"Akatsuki." said Niala simply.

"Oh."

"Luna do you know anything that can help us?" asked Darien

"Not as to how she's back."

"Alright then. Serien will you go get Cerio?" asked Darien "We'll need his knowledge of the shadows to help us."

"Sure." said Serien and Niala, Daren and Serena just turned away smiling for they had a secret that not even Darien knew about.

"So the princess has found her Sailor Sister Earth. You've done well to find this out Jadeite."

"Thank you My Queen." said Jadeite bowing

"My Queen if I may, the Sailor Scouts aren't as young as they once were. They're magic's not as strong." said Zoizite

"Not true." said Shakoru. "I have faced all but one and they are still just as powerful."

"Zoizite you fool the scout's magic don't weaken as they grow older it only becomes stronger." said Jadeite.

"Jadeite don't you dare call-" started Malakite

"That's enough. With the Silver Imperiam Crystal and the Crescent Moon wand they are more powerful than ever." said Beryl. "Find their weakness and attack them."

"That will be easy for Sailor Moon." said Shakoru

"Why's that?" asked Kunzite, who didn't trust Shakoru at all

"She recently married Prince Darien at Mercury's house." he said

"Execellent." said Beryl. "We'll attack her heart."

_'No the Scouts are in trouble. I have to warn them.' _thought a man dressed in all black known as Dark Moon. _'But first I have to find the others_

_~CHPATER NINE~_

_~END~_


	11. DARK MOON AND THE END OF FRAMHA AND THE

_CHAPTER TEN_

_DARK MOON AND THE END OF _

_FRAMHA AND THE SHADOW DRAGON_

Kyero was backing against the wall trying to get away from the guy in the black cloak. He couldn't believe it. The man had the exact same powers as Daren's father, the one Kyero killed on Shakoru's orders. He had to pretend to still be their friend while actually trying to find their weakness. _'Who is this guy?'_

"Where are my friends?"

"Who are you talking about?" asked Kyero

"Where are Jaden and my friends?!" he shouted on a low key knowing full well that he was still in Beryl's dimension and they could defiantly out number him one hundred to one no problem.

_'How did he know?' _thought Kyero

"Tell me where they are or I'll tell the Sailor Scouts what you've done." he said

"What do you mean?" asked Kyero

"I know that you really killed Caden, Daren and Darien's father."

"You won't find out from me!"

"Then I'll make you tell me." said the masked man

"Who are you?!" asked Kyero with a look of terror on his face.

"I am known as Dark Moon."

"No!" shouted Serena as she bolted up making Darien, who was studying, bring his head up abruptly.

"Serena what is it?"

"Darien you know how Ami and I was worried that Rayden not showing up at the reception?" asked Serena

"Yeah." said Darien slowly.

"I think I know why. He's been captured."

"What? By who? How?"

"I don't know but I think it was an inside job." said Serena. But just then they heard an explosion and ran out to see what was going on.

"Ami!"

"Serena keep my students in there." shouted Niala. "That's it Mercury Crystal power!"

"WHAT? She's a Sailor Scout?!" shouted Framha

"That's right I am. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"WHAT?!"

"Lloyd! Dart! Now!" shouted Niala

As they attacked him Niala released her six Bakugans to destroy the Shadow Dragon. Along with the other Brawlers Niala was able to destroy the Dragon once and for all. Serena and Darien watched but couldn't believe how good she was as a Brawler or a Dragoon. They knew that she was good as a Sailor Scout because they had fought with her for so long, but they had no idea of how good she was period. The way she combined her powers as Mercury and her Dragoon powers and her Brawling powers was amazing. When they had finally found her after the final battle they were in together they were upset that she had learned spells and enchantments but now that they saw what she was like using them they felt like the foolish ones.

After the battle Serena watched as Niala walked over to them looking triumphant. "Ami."

"Serena forget it. I understand. A lot more than you do actually." said Niala

"Still sorry." said Darien

"Hey Niala."

"Yeah Dart?"

"We're getting ready to leave." said Dart

"Going to Seles?" asked Niala

"Yeah. And Albert's going back Bales, while Meru is going back to her home town." said Dart

"Well have a safe journey." said Daren

"Alright see you then." said Niala

"We're leaving as well Teara." said Shun

"Kay. See you guys."

"See you." said the Brawlers

"Now we just have to worry about Queen Beryl." said Darien

"Right." said Niala

Meanwhile in the darkness Dark Moon released Jaden and the other and explained what had happened. He even told them what Kyero had done. But when they asked who he was he said that it wasn't time and he opened a portal to Niala's house. He sent them through it and told them to tell Tuxedo Mask that he would be there shortly.

_'I need to get to Sailor Earth.'_ Thought Cerio.

_~CHAPTER TEN~_

_~END~_


	12. DARK MOON AND SAILOR EARTH

_CHAPTER ELEVEN_

_DARK MOON AND SAILOR EARTH_

Serien was waiting at her old school for Cerio her boyfriend and her brother-in-law's brother. Though neither Darien or Daren didn't know that one. She smiled at the thought when Serena, Her older sister, found out who Cerio really was. She couldn't believe it. But only Serien, Niala, and Daren knew that Cerio was Dark Moon.

"Serien!"

"Bout time." said Serien

"Sorry I was undercover in Beryl's realm."

"So what did you find out?" asked Serien

"Kyero's betrayed us."

"What? Are you serious?" asked Serien

"Yeah. He captured Rayden and the other ones that studied with Ami during your sister's wedding." said Cerio

"You know Ami did say that they haven't seen them since the wedding. Let's go tell the others."

"I'd best go as Dark Moon. If not then they'll wonder how I know." said Cerio

"Good idea." said Serien

"Dark Moon Crystal power!"

"Alright lets go."

Serena was sitting in Niala's living room when she saw her sister along with someone she didn't recognize at all

"Hey Ami?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's that with Serien?"

"Hmm, don't know. But he looks like the guy that Rayden told us about."

"I still can't believe it!" shouted Jaden

"That was random."

"That's Jaden." said Niala shaking her head "Lets go."

"Hey Serien where's Cerio?" asked Darien

"He had business to do but he'll be here soon." she said

"Really? Like what?" asked Darien

"Don't know." said Serien "Anyway this is a friend of mine, known as Dark Moon."

"Hello. Look I got info for you." said Cerio

"And that is?"

"K- Queen Beryl is planning to attack your weaknesses." said Cerio

"What?"

"That's not all." said Cerio.

"What else?" asked Darien

"Kyero is not on your side."

"What?

"Well I should have known that you would really tell the scouts what had happened."

"Kyero what is he talking about?" asked Darien

"Your father was a fool. He was too trusting. That's why I killed him." said Kyero

"What?! You didn't!" shouted Darien

"He did. I saw it in his head." said Cerio

"Dark Moon shut it!" shouted Kyero "I doubt you've even told them who you are."

_'No!' _thought Serien

"How about you show them.?"

"Dark Moon no!" shouted Serien

"It's alright. It is time that I reveled my identity anyway." said Cerio. "Serena would you please go get the other Sailor Scouts?"

"Um Okay." she said and left

"You fool!" shouted Kyero

"Dark Moon watch out!" shouted Darien

"Hm. Fool." he said bringing a completely black sword out. It was unlike anything Darien had ever seen. Sure he had saw Ami's blade as Dark Mercury and her blade from Sapphire falls but he had never seen a solid black blade. _'He defiantly earned the title Dark Moon.' _Darien thought.

"It's over Kyero. Just give up."

"Very well I got what I came for."

_'No Serien's weakness is me!' _thought Cerio

"Whoa what happened?" asked Niala

"Kyero." said Darien as Daren looked at Cerio

_'Why id Cerio here?'_ wondered Daren as Niala smiled.

"So you going to tell us?" asked Serena impatiently

"Serena!"

"No Serien. Its alright I told them I would and I keep my promises." he said removing his mask and hood.

"No way!" shouted Darien

"I don't believe it!" shouted Serena

"CERIO?!" they all shouted except of Niala and Daren.

"Yes I am Dark Moon."

"Then you're the one that help Rayden and the others." said Niala. "Right?"

"Yes I was doing some work in the darkness realm for Caden. He knew that Kyero couldn't be trusted and had me follow him." said Cerio. "Darien there's something else you should know too."

"And that is?"

"We have a third brother." said Daren

"How did you-" wondered Cerio

"Three months ago I heard someone talking and it sounded a lot like father. Our father King Edny." said Daren. "He said that he hoped that by sending us, and by us I mean Cerio and myself, here that the three of his sons and the daughters of Queen Serenity would find each other and continue protecting the future that they had failed to protect."

"Who was he talking to?'

"Himself I think. Also it makes sense. Darien was once known as Tuxedo Mask. I was known as Cybel or Dark Blade and you are Dark Moon. All of them names surrounding black."

"That-"

"Darien trust me he's your brother." said Serena

"Serena you knew? How long?" exclaimed Darien

"Since Serien and I met for the first time. And we found out we were related."

"I don't believe it." said Darien

"So there's another fighter we have to deal with?" asked Queen Beryl

"Yes but he has the same weakness as Sailor Moon's sister, Sailor Earth." said Kyero

"Unfortunately you can no longer be in their presence." said Beryl.

"I actually have that covered. Queen Beryl I would like you to meet Shinpai." said Kyero

"My, Queen Beryl I have heard a lot about you." said Shinpai

"She's perfect. Go."

"Yes My Queen." said Shinpai and she left

_'Excellent. She's in' _thought an old friend of Niala's, Shadow Blaze. _'Niala's going to be very happy Crystal. Good work'_ he left going off to Niala's

"Ami?"

"Hey Daren."

"You okay?" asked Daren.

"Yeah I'm just worried about Crystal and Blade."

"They'll be fine. They _are_ both experienced in darkness."

"I know but that's not what it is."

"Then what is it?"

"Remember when we first met here on Earth again?"

"Yeah…"

"Remember the black sword I had and what I tried to do with it?"

"Yes I do. Alright I'll be downstairs if you need me. Okay?"

"Alright." said Niala. _'Oh Kyero, Crystal, Blade please be safe' _she thought.

_'Now to get to Niala.' _thought Kyero and Crystal

_~CHPATER ELEVEN~_

_~END~_


	13. MEMORIES: MERCURY’S AND MARS’ BEGINNING

_CHAPTER TWELVE_

_MEMORIES: MERCURY'S AND MARS' BEGINNING_

Nightfall was Niala's favorite time of the day. Not only did it mean that her students were in bed but it also meant her Sailor Sisters would be free from studying. Its not like she was upset that they were all trying to have normal lives by going to a human collage or anything like that. After all they had all went to a human school at least once. In Darien's case he had studied abroad as well.

Niala smiled to herself as she recalled the first time they had all met. How they had all got their powers. Well at least her, Raye and Lita. By the time they had met Serena and Mina they already had Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus's powers. She couldn't help it she had to smile again at the memory of how she met Sailor Moon.

She was at a school computer course. There they noticed that something was weird with the students. Unfortunately Serena and Luna had thought that she was the one behind it. Niala couldn't blame them either. She had left the computer disk for her class at the Game Crown and once they had saw what was on the disk it was only natural that they would suspect her since she was the smartest in the class. It was when the evil being from the Negaverse tried to take Niala's energy that they saw that Niala wasn't from the Negaverse that she was Sailor Mercury. And so Luna gave Niala the stick of Mercury and told her to shout Mercury power and she did and in doing so transformed into Sailor Mercury for the first time. After that Niala and Serena worked together for a while. At least until Raye got her powers.

"Ami?"

"Huh? Hey Serena, Raye, Lita."

"What'cha doing?" asked Lita

"Just thinking about how we got our powers." said Niala

"You know that's what we were thinking about." said Raye.

"So how did you get yours Raye? I wasn't there." Niala stated

"Well it a long one." said Raye. "I guess it was when Serena and I met for the first time."

_Ami was standing at a crosswalk when she heard Serena hollering for her._

_'Oh hey Serena. Oh Luna how are you?' asked Ami_

_'Hey you want to go to the arcade?' asked Serena_

_'Sorry I can't. I've got a lot of homework.'_

_'Don't you have some of that too?' asked Luna_

_'Nothing that can't wait.' said Serena laughing as police cars went by. 'Huh? What's with all the cop cars?'_

_"Hey you guys!'_

_'Hey did you guys hear?' asked Molly_

_'What?' asked Serena and Ami_

_'All those cops are heading to the shrine on Cherry Hill.'_

"That's when we found out there was a lot of buses disappearing there." said Serena, of course Niala knew this. She was there when they saw it. But she knew that Serena and Raye were telling it fully because of Lita, where she wasn't there.

"So what happened next?" asked Lita, who wasn't there for the others transformations.

"Well Luna and I ran back to the temple…"

_'Raye thank goodness you're still here!'_

_'Serena what is it?'_

_'All those rumors about the temple buses disappearing were true!'_

_'Why does everyone keep calling it the temple bus? It doesn't belong to us.'_

_'Oh sorry!' Serena shouted running down the steps._

_'And don't bother coming back!' Raye called after her. That's when she noticed a red stick on the ground. 'What a strange and beautiful stick.'_

_Later Raye had heard that another bus had disappeared. So she look to the Cleansing Flames to find out who was behind all of the buses disappearing. That was when she realized that it was Jed who was behind it._

_'Jed! You're the one!'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I know you're the one behind all the buses disappearing! So admit it you're guilty!'_

_'Heh. Heh. I'm guilty and there's nothing you can do about it!' he shout opening a black portal and sending Raye through it. At the same time Serena and Luna had gotten thrown out of the bus that they were on while the driver leaped forward and caught Raye._

_'It's Raye.'_

_'Serena it's time for Sailor Moon.' said Luna_

_'Okay just one more good sob!' she shouted. 'Okay I', ready.'_

_'Uhh. You see you can be brave when you put your mind to it.' said Luna_

_'Moon Prism Power!' shouted Serena 'I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon I will right wrongs and conquer over evil and that means you.'_

_'So you think you're a tough cookie too huh?'_

_'Moon Tiara Magic!'_

_'Did you think this thing could stop me?'_

_'Tiara trap her!' shouted Serena 'Raye are you alright?'_

_'What's going on here?'_

_'Do you still have that stick I left you?' asked Luna_

_'how do you know how to talk?' asked Raye_

_'I'll explain later but right now we need that stick if you have it hurry.' said Luna as Raye pulled out the stick that she had found on the ground. 'That is your own special power stick. Hold it up and shout Mars power!' just then Serena's tiara broke its hold on the bus driver._

_'I've had just about enough of that monster! MARS POWER!'_

_'Oh wow Raye is a Sailor Scout too?' asked Serena_

_'Unbelievable.' said Raye 'You messed with the wrong people you ugly slime face. Mars Fire Ignite !'_

"That's it pretty much." said Raye

"So what about you Lita?" asked Niala

"Well actually I'm confused about it myself. It pretty much started when I met Serena. Remember that one Serena?" Lita asked

"Yeah. That was funny now that I think about it." said Serena

Just then there was a knock at Niala's door and Darien walked in

"I had a feeling you would be here Serena." he said

"What's wrong?"

"Rini had another one." he said simply

Serena just sighed and got up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." she said walking out with Darien

"You know its not a surprise after what we've seen that Rini is having bad dreams." Lita said at which Niala turned away. Something that Raye noticed.

"Ami?" asked Raye quietly "You okay?"

Niala smiled. Raye was the only one besides Serena and Daren, that could tell when something was troubling her.

"Yeah Raye. I'm fine." said Niala

"Okay, well see you in the morning." said Raye in a still worried tone.

"Kay." said Niala

Niala didn't know how long she sat there before three people showed up in her room.

"Well it's about time Kye." said Niala running to hug her brother

"Sorry. You know that we couldn't come while Moon and the other Sailors were in here." said Kyero.

"By the way you put on a perfect performance for Serena and the others." said Niala. "Hang on. I'll go get Daren."

"Okay." said Kyero as he watched Niala leave.

"Hey Kye." said Daren smiling walking in.

"Hey Dar."

"So is everything going to plan?" asked Niala

"Yes. Beryl swallowed that junk that Crystal was Shinpai and that Serien's weakness was Cerio."

"When it actually you guys she's worried about losing." said Crystal.

"Every sibling's fear." said Daren "By the way did you have to make such a noisy exit, Kye?"

"That was your brother Dar." said Kyero

"Anyway Beryl's not only after the Queen, Ami."

"What do you mean, Blade?" asked Niala with a look of worry. What else could Beryl want then to destroy what they tried so hard to protect and build.

"She wants the Crystal Blade." said Blade

'The Crystal Blade?" Niala asked shocked. Out of all the Sailor Scouts, only She Raye and Lita knew of the Crystal Blade.

"Ami?" Daren asked concerned.

"Daren go wake Raye and Lita." said Niala

"Alright." said Daren reluctantly

"Niala?"

"I know Kye. But now that she's after the Crystal blade it's time that Serena and the others knew the truth." said Niala. "After all she is the Queen."

"Alright." said Kyero as Raye and Lita walked in and froze

"Ami? What's going on?" asked Lita

"Not now. At least about Kyero. Beryl's after the Crystal Blade." said Niala and as she expected they were both shocked.

"Should we tell Serena?" asked Raye

"Yeah. Her, Mina, Rini, and Darien." said Niala

"I'll get Darien. He's going to flip when he sees Kyero." said Daren

"Good point Dar." said Kyero.

"I'll get Rini." said Raye.

"I'll get Mina" said Lita

"Alright." said Niala

_~CHAPTER TWELVE~_

_~END~_


	14. RAYDEX AND WES: THE VAMPIRES

_CHPATER THRITEEN_

_RAYDEX AND WES: THE VAMPIRES_

"So what exactly is the Crystal Blade?" asked Darien

Niala just sighed. She had spent the entire night and most of the morning explaining Kyero, Crystal, Blade, and the Crystal Blade to Serena and the others. Darien, Serena, Mina and Rini were surprised when they walked in Niala's room and saw Kyero there. They had no idea about the plan that Niala had set in with Caden before Shakoru had him killed. But what Shakoru didn't know was that Kyero and Caden had planned Caden's death. They didn't even know that Kyero was Niala's twin.

"Niala?"

"Yeah Kye?"

"We go company." said Kyero from the window as Niala walked over to the window.

"What are they doing here?"

"Who is it Ami?" asked Serena

"Two old friends." said Niala walking from the window to her bedroom door "You guys coming?"

"Niala. Its been too long." said the black haired one

"Raydex." said Niala smiling. "Wes. Its good to see you guys again."

"YOu too Niala" said Wes "Who-?"

"Serena, Darien, Raye, Lita, Mina, Rini, Daren." Niala said point at them as she said their names. "You already know Kyero, Crystal, and Blade."

"Kyero."

"Raydex."

"Hostilaty much." said Raye to the others.

"Niala we need to talk to you about the Crystal Blade." said Raydex looking at Serena and the others

"Anything you have to say about the Blade you can say it in front of them." Niala said coolly. It was clear that they weren't that good of friends.

"Shakoru wants it to destroy the kingdom that you helped build." said Wes not taking his eyes off his brother his eyes full of anger.

"We got that." said Niala but not as cool as she did with his brother.

"YOu know we come to help you not to get treated like crap!" shouted Raydex

"Raydex clam down!" shouted Wes

"No I will not."

"Then leave. You were always jealous of me and the others because Caden said that we were better at the spells than you were Raydex! You always hated me." Shouted Niala. "And now you hate me even more because of what Caden left me and my friends, including your brother."

"What are you talking about Niala?" asked Kyero

"Later." said Niala "To be honest you haven't liked me since I found your secret out!"

"You never could keep your mouth shut Niala." shouted Raydex

"That's enough Raydex!" shouted Wes. "If you don't quit then I will not fight with you anymore!"

"You know Wes you stay here. We both know how much you like that human girl. Shakoru's company is much more inviting."

"Fine just don't touch my students!" shouted Niala

"Raydex you fool. You never learn!" shouted Wes as Raydex left.

"Ami what was that all about?" asked Serena

"Wes?"

"Alright. Raydex and I are half vampires. Our parents were human and a vampire, but Raydex has the more active blood of a vampire while I have the more human traits." said Wes

"So you still feed?" asked Darien

"Only when I need to. Only when I am very weak. Most of the time I eat human food."

"Only after battles did Wes ever have to feed." said Niala, at which Darien, Serena, and Lita remembered the battle they found Niala in when they had found her after the final battle they were in together.

"Wes do you think you brother will fight with Shakoru now?" asked Niala

"Most likely." said Wes

"Can you stop him?" asked Darien

"Yeah we both have the same strength so…"

"Good do you think you can keep him away from my students?" asked Niala.

"Yeah."

"Will you help us Wes?" asked Niala

"Niala, you know you don't have to ask. You know that I will help." said Wes

"Thank you."

"Alright Ami lets go get the Crystal Blade." said Raye. "Before Raydex or Beryl or Shakoru."

"Right."

_~CHAPTER THRITEEN~_

_~END~_


	15. THE HISTORY OF THE GEM BLADES

_CHAPTER FOURTEEN_

_THE HISTORY OF THE GEM BLADES_

Niala was waiting on for her brother to report back on what was going on in Beryl's realm. Once Niala had explained to Darien and the others what Kyero was to them they had agreed that it was a good idea to have him in that realm. Although Niala didn't like it she had to agree. Because Kyero had more control on his dark abilities than she did it _was _best that he was there. _'Sure when I'm in my dragoon form I control Darkness very well. But I can't be in Dragoon and be a scout at the same time.' _thought Niala and it was true. She had tried that once and it turned into a nightmare. She had nearly killed Daren when she was in that mode. So her, Caden, and Kyero sat down and made a plan as to which Kyero would get Crystal and Blade so that they could trick Shakoru. But now they needed to get to the Crystal Blade before Beryl or Shakoru did.

"Ami?"

"Yeah Serena?"

"Do you know when your brother's coming back?"

"No I don't but tell Lita that it should be soon and tell Raye that Blade will be there with him." said Niala smiling. Once Raye and Lita found out that Kyero and Blade wasn't evil both of them had fallen for one of them each.

"So you knew what I was going to ask?"

"No but I had a feeling." laughed Niala.

"That is creepy." said Serena laughing too.

"Serena! Ami! Kye's back!" hollered Daren from the yard.

"Kay we'll be right down!" Niala hollered back. "You'd better go get Raye and the others." she added to Serena

"Right." and she left.

"So what did you find out Kye?" asked Niala

"Nothing new. Beryl is still after the Crystal Blade." said Kyero. "But I think Shakoru's getting restless."

"Why?"

"We're not sure if its about the Blade or if he wants to just get rid of you." said Blade

"Well naturally he wants to get rid of Ami. He's been trying to do that for the past six months." said Darien

"Well we don't want him to get the Crystal Blade or the Sapphire Blade. But we definitely don't want him to have them together or any of the other Blades." said Niala

"How many are there?" asked Mina surprised

"I guess now's the best time to tell you guys about the blades." said Niala

"You might want to tell them the connection to them as well Ami." said Shadow Niala's gray-black cat.

"The connection?"

"Our connection to the Gem Blades." said Niala

"The Gem Blades? What are they?" asked Darien

"Actually it might be best if I show you _what_ the blades were instead." said Niala walking to a black door. "Come on."

"Ami where are we?" asked Serena

"In a temple on Mercury. This is where the Sapphire Blade was kept until it chose me to wield it." said Niala. "Back when we all lived on our planets and was very young these ten blades were forged."

"By who?" asked Darien

"Why don't you take a look." said Niala.

As Darien and the others looked down they saw that a guy dressed in a black cloak beside him, Darien and Serena saw, was Serena's mother and Darien's father.

"That's my mother!" shouted Serena

"That's my father!" Darien shouted

"Yes. The Queen of the Moon and the King of the Earth had gotten together with the others and decided that if anyone was to come and attack the kingdoms that they would be ready. They would train ten warriors were ready they would give them the Gem Blades." Shadow explained.

"But unfortunately the warriors were never found that could wield the Blades. So the Blades were sealed on each planet. At least until we came around." said Niala

"What do you mean Ami?" asked Serena

"What she means is that once the Sailor Scouts all of the Blades activated to the Scouts' powers as the Scouts came into power. Ami show them the Sapphire Blade. Show them the Blade of Mercury." said Shadow

"So Niala is the Mercury Princess."

"Shakoru!"

"No!"

"Give me the Sapphire Blade Princess and I'll let you live." said Shakoru.

"Yeah that's what they all say. Shadow! Get everyone to their Blades and quick!" shouted Niala

"No Ami we're not leaving you!" shouted Serena "We're like family!"

"GO!" she shouted sending them through the portals that Shadow had created. "Alright now Shakoru let's go. Mercury Sapphire Power!"

"Niala you fool."

"We'll see who the fool is when the Crystal Blade is in the hands of the Sailor Scouts." said Niala and it was then that Shakoru realized that Niala had sent the Moon Queen and the other Scouts after their Blades and that Sailor Moon was the chosen one for the Crystal Blade.

"No!"

_~CHAPTER FOURTEEN~_

_~END~_


	16. THE CITRINE BLADE

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

THE BEGINNING

PROLOG

Fifteen years ago there was a powerful sorcerer who had a young apprentice who was very gifted. No one knew who he was or where he had come from. All anyone knew was that he was a wizard with very dark powers.

Then one day the wizard met a young girl, and everything changed for him. He was walking down the river bank when he heard a scream. He ran down to where he had heard the scream and saw a young girl no older than himself.

At first he just ignored her, but then he saw that she was headed toward a large fall that he knew lead right to a swamp. Although he didn't want to help her he threw out a hand and helped her up on to the shore.

"Thank you so much." said the girl

"No problem." he said and started to walk off. "My name is Cybel by the way"

"My name is Niala" she hollered after him.

After that Cybel couldn't forget Niala. No matter how much he tried he couldn't forget her, and it was the same with Niala. She couldn't forget him either. Neither one of them knew that it would be more than fifteen years before they saw each other again. Each would be very powerful sorcerers and have their own students.

_CHAPTER FIFTEEN_

_THE CITRINE BLADE_

"Ouch that hurt." shouted Mina, but then she looked around and saw that she was in another building. Not the same one that she was in while she was with Niala but she was in an orange color building. That was when she noticed that she was in her Sailor form. "How did I get in this?"

"Are you another to try to take the Citrine Blade?" asked a voice

"Who's there?!" asked Mina in a worried tone.

"First answer my question." said the voice

"Honestly I don't know." said Mina

"Are you really Sailor Venus, Mina or are you a poser?"

"How did you know my name?" asked Mina shocked

"Mina does this mean that you are Sailor Venus?"

"Yes." said Mina

"Very well I shall tell you who I am then." the voice said stepping out of the shadows.

As soon as Mina saw him she had a flash back to when she was at a masked party that Queen Serenity had thrown in celebration to her daughter's sixteenth birthday. It was there that Venus had met the boy of her dreams. He, like Endymion, was a prince but to Venus he looked a lot better.

_'Princess Venus may I have this dance?' he asked _

_ She looked over at her three friends; Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter and then looked at Serenity and saw her smiling in the arms of her love. 'Yes you may.' she answered _

_ 'You are a very good dancer Princess.'_

_ 'You are as well.' said Venus_

_ All too soon it was time to leave. Venus's mysterious prince and her had walked to the gates together. 'Princess I hope to see you again but if not then my name is Prince Reks.'_

"Reks? Is that you?" Mina asked the darkness.

_ "Venus you must prove to the temple that you are worthy of the Citrine Blade."_

"What do you mean Reks?"

_ "I'm sorry Venus."_

"Reks!" shouted Mina "I wonder what he meant by proving to the temple? I guess there's only one way to find out."

And with that she started walking into the temple. She had been walking for a while when she saw a thunder ball coming at her. Mina dodged it while looking for the source of the thunder. That was when she saw Lita. But something was wrong. Why was Lita attacking her? She just didn't get it. That was when she saw it. The Citrine Blade. _'This has to be what Reks meant by the temples trust.' _thought Mina _'But what do I do?'_

_ 'Come on Venus you'll never get anyway by running."_

_ 'That's it!' _thought Mina. That's when she remembered first meeting Serena and the others. She remembered how excited Serena was to meet Sailor V. and even though Mina was considered an outcast at her school it was Serena who brought the Sailor Scouts together. The test was to show what she could do on her own. But she wasn't alone anymore. Not with Serena and the other Sailor Scouts.

"I'm not fight my friend!" shouted Mina

_'Congratulations Sailor Venus you past the test of trust. The Citrine Blade is your Princess Venus.'_

As Mina went and grabbed the blade she saw a light and the next thing she knew she was at Niala's

"Ami?"

"Awesome Mina. You got it.!"

"Your new powers are now accessed by calling out Venus Citrine power." said Shadow

"New powers? Cool."

_~CHPATER FIFTEEN~_

_~END~_


	17. THE RUBY BLADE

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

THE BEGINNING

PROLOG

Fifteen years ago there was a powerful sorcerer who had a young apprentice who was very gifted. No one knew who he was or where he had come from. All anyone knew was that he was a wizard with very dark powers.

Then one day the wizard met a young girl, and everything changed for him. He was walking down the river bank when he heard a scream. He ran down to where he had heard the scream and saw a young girl no older than himself.

At first he just ignored her, but then he saw that she was headed toward a large fall that he knew lead right to a swamp. Although he didn't want to help her he threw out a hand and helped her up on to the shore.

"Thank you so much." said the girl

"No problem." he said and started to walk off. "My name is Cybel by the way"

"My name is Niala" she hollered after him.

After that Cybel couldn't forget Niala. No matter how much he tried he couldn't forget her, and it was the same with Niala. She couldn't forget him either. Neither one of them knew that it would be more than fifteen years before they saw each other again. Each would be very powerful sorcerers and have their own students.

_CHAPTER SIXTEEN_

_THE RUBY BLADE_

"Ami? Serena? Lita? Mina? Where are you guys?" shouted Raye

She had no idea where she was. When she came to she was alone and in a red temple. Although she didn't know how but she was in her Sailor form already, but what scared her the most was that someone had told her that in order to take the Ruby Blade she had to prove herself to the temple. But for some strange reason the voice that had told her sounded so familiar. Though she couldn't place where she had heard the voice before, but just then she passed a room full of drawings. It wasn't the drawing that had drawn her to this room it was what one of the drawings was. It was a drawing of her, Ami, Lita, Mina, and Serena only they were all wearing dresses and were laughing. It was then that she remembered the masked ball that Queen Serenity had thrown in celebration to the princess's birthday.

_'Princess Mars may I dance with Your Highness?'_

_ 'Yes, you may.' said Mars._

_ 'Jeez both Venus and Mars got guys at Serenity's party.' said Jupiter to Mercury teasing Mars at which Mars just stuck out her tongue._

_ 'Not mention Serenity herself.' said Mercury_

_ 'Yeah Endymion came for just her.' said Jupiter_

_'You are quite the dancer Princess.'_

_ 'You are as well-'_

_ 'Va'an. Princess Va'an of the Shadow Blaze.'_

"Oh Va'an. Are you trying to help me or confuse me?" asked Raye to herself.

"I don't know do you want me to confuse you?"

"Va'an?" Raye asked turning around.

"Yes Mars. Its me my Princess."

_'Va'an how dare you betray the temple's trust?'_

Suddenly Raye saw an Ice beam similar to what Ami did, going toward Va'an. _'This has to be your test Raye. To chose your life or to save Va'an.' _Raye thought that's when she remembered when they face Beryl the first time. How Darien risked his life to save Serena's. She remembered Serena risking her own life not once but countless times against the enemies of the Dark Kingdom, the Black Moon and countless other times. She had even risked her life to save her life to save hers, Lita's, Mina's, and Ami's when they didn't remember. _'Right time to stop being selfish Raye.' _she thought. "Mars Fire Bird Strike! If you want Va'an then you have to take me was well!" Raye shouted running in front of him.

"Mars please don't." Va'an whispered

"I won't run away anymore. Serena running. Darien doesn't run although he has every right to do so, and Ami isn't running. I'm tried of being scared of hurting my friends! And I won't leave Va'an!" shouted Raye

_'Congratulations Sailor Mars. You passed the test of Courage. The Ruby Blade is yours, Your Highness.'_

"Come on Mars lets go home." said Va'an

"Yeah." said Raye grabbing the tilt of the blade. Suddenly there was a bright light and the next thing Raye knew she was at Ami's house with Va'an and the Ruby Blade.

"Raye! Over here!"

"Ami! Mina!"

"You got the Blade! Great!"

"Raye."

"Huh? Blade? Where's Va'an?"

"Raye I am Va'an." said Blade quietly

"I don't believe it!" shouted Raye

"Raye your new abilities are now accessed by shouting Mars Ruby power." said Niala

"Really? Awesome."

_~CHAPTER SIXTEEN~_

_~END~_


	18. THE EMERALD BLADE

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

THE BEGINNING

PROLOG

Fifteen years ago there was a powerful sorcerer who had a young apprentice who was very gifted. No one knew who he was or where he had come from. All anyone knew was that he was a wizard with very dark powers.

Then one day the wizard met a young girl, and everything changed for him. He was walking down the river bank when he heard a scream. He ran down to where he had heard the scream and saw a young girl no older than himself.

At first he just ignored her, but then he saw that she was headed toward a large fall that he knew lead right to a swamp. Although he didn't want to help her he threw out a hand and helped her up on to the shore.

"Thank you so much." said the girl

"No problem." he said and started to walk off. "My name is Cybel by the way"

"My name is Niala" she hollered after him.

After that Cybel couldn't forget Niala. No matter how much he tried he couldn't forget her, and it was the same with Niala. She couldn't forget him either. Neither one of them knew that it would be more than fifteen years before they saw each other again. Each would be very powerful sorcerers and have their own students.

_CHAPTER SEVENTEEN_

_THE EMERALD BLADE_

_'Hm where are they?' _wondered Lita "Serena? Ami? Mina? Raye? This is so weird it's like they just vanished into thin air."

_'Lita there you are!'_

"Mina thank god your okay!"

_'Yeah I'm fine.'_

"Mina where are the others?"

_ 'I don't know'_

"Sailor Jupiter"

"Who said that?"

_'Who said what Lita?'_

"You didn't hear someone call out my name?"

_'No why?'_

"Someone just called out my Sailor name.

_'Jupiter?'_

"Yeah." said Lita slowly.

_'Lita your test begins now. Can you trust your friends or will you leave them alone?'_

_ 'Of course. The test of the temple. Ami mentioned it to me the day we all left for Vestroia.'_

_ "Hey Ami?"_

_ "Yeah Lita?"_

_ "That sword you fought Daren with where did you get it?"_

_ "Oh you mean the Sapphire Blade? It chose me to wield it after I passed the temple's test."_

"My trust n my friends is not someone or something messes with! That's something Beryl learned the hard way! I will never leave my friends or betray their trust1!" shouted Lita and that was when she remembered a conversation that she had had with the other Scouts before the last battle.

_ 'Lita don't you trust us?' Serena had asked._

"Serena. Ami. Mina. Raye. Yes I trust you. Help me."

_'You can't win Jupiter.' _

"Yes I will. With my friends standing behind me I can over come anything. I trust that when I need it my friends will be there to help me."

_'Fine we shall see.'_

Suddenly a blast of light came at lIta and she remembered the party Queen Serenity had thrown for the Princess. Serena, Venus, and Mars all found them boys, but as for her and Mercury they were just standing there when two boys walked up to them.

_'Hey there Mercury.'_

_ 'Hello Kyero.' said Mercury formally_

_ 'Mercury this is Cerion.' said Kyero_

_ 'Your Highness.' said Cerion bowing._

_ 'Jupiter why don't you dance with my brother?' asked Mercury smiling like her and her brother had had some sort of plot._

_ 'Alright.' said Jupiter._

_ 'Kyero? You're Ami's-?'_

"That's enough!"

_'Kyero? What's he doing here?' wondered Lita_

_ 'You're right Kyero. Congratulations Sailor Jupiter the Emerald Blade is yours.'_

"Kyero I'm confused." said Lita

"Ami will explain it all later. Let's go." said Kyero

Lita grabbed the Blade and the next thing she knew was that she was in front of Ami's house. Where Ami, Raye, Blade, and Mina all stood.

_'I'm so glad that my friends are always there for me.' _Thought Lita

"Lita!"

"Hey guys."

"Great you got the Emerald Blade. Now all we need is to know if Rini and Serena got theirs." said Niala

"What about Trista and the others?" asked Mina

"Oh they've had theirs." said Niala shrugging.

"Lita you're new powers are activated by shouting Jupiter Emerald power." said Kyero.

"Great."

_~CHAPTER SEVENTEEN~_

_~END~_


	19. THE CRYSTAL ROSE BLADE AND JASPER

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

SAILOR MOON BLAZING STAR

THE BEGINNING

PROLOG

Fifteen years ago there was a powerful sorcerer who had a young apprentice who was very gifted. No one knew who he was or where he had come from. All anyone knew was that he was a wizard with very dark powers.

Then one day the wizard met a young girl, and everything changed for him. He was walking down the river bank when he heard a scream. He ran down to where he had heard the scream and saw a young girl no older than himself.

At first he just ignored her, but then he saw that she was headed toward a large fall that he knew lead right to a swamp. Although he didn't want to help her he threw out a hand and helped her up on to the shore.

"Thank you so much." said the girl

"No problem." he said and started to walk off. "My name is Cybel by the way"

"My name is Niala" she hollered after him.

After that Cybel couldn't forget Niala. No matter how much he tried he couldn't forget her, and it was the same with Niala. She couldn't forget him either. Neither one of them knew that it would be more than fifteen years before they saw each other again. Each would be very powerful sorcerers and have their own students.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

THE CRYSTAL ROSE BLADE AND JASPER

Rini was walking through a strange temple. Where she had once lived in the future she was used to being in temples growing up. And although she wasn't entirely sure but she thought that this temple was on Earth. All she knew for sure was that the Crystal Rose Blade was here. The reason that she knew that was because she saw a glimpse of a pink sword with a crystal moon in the middle. It was then that she noticed that she was shaking. It wasn't from fear that she was shaking. She was used to fear. After all she had been through, who wouldn't be used to it? No it was not knowing what had happened to her mother or her friends that worried her.

She turned around the corner and saw that Blade, but something was wrong. She couldn't take the Blade, there had to be a catch.

'Sailor Mini Moon your test begins now. Some say that true love doesn't exsist. Do you agree or do you disagree?'

"It depends if it wasn't for the fact that my parents love eachother the way they do dispite the hardships they have been through, then I wouldn't be here. So yes I do believe in true love." said Rini

'Very well you are trusted with the Crystal Rose Blade, Princess Mini Moon.'

"That's was weird." Rini said grabbing the Blade and with a sudden flash of light she was standing in front of Niala's house.

"Rini!"

"Ami! Raye! Lita ! Mina! Guys!" shouted Rini running toward them. "You're okay!"

"And you got your Blade." said Niala

"What was your test?" asked Raye

"True love."

"Not a surprise." said Niala looking at the gates and seeing Kyero waving at her to come to him. "Excuse me"

"Kye what is it?"

"Mina has a visitor." said Kyero

"Reks. Its been too long."

"It's Jasper now Mercury."

'"It's Ami. Now then," said Niala "Come on Venus or Mina would be estatic to see you."

"Well that's why I came here Ami."

"MINA! Look who's here!" shouted Niala

"Reks? REKS!" shouted Mina launching herself onto him.

"Hello Venus. And its actually Jasper now."

"And mine is Mina." said Mina

"This is great. Endymion is here, Cerion is here, Reks is here, Va'an is here and Kyero's here. Everyone's here."

"Now all we need is Serena." said Darien

"Rini your new powers are accessed by calling out Crystal Rose power." said Shadow

"Right"

~CHAPTER EIGHTEEN~

~END~


	20. THE CITRINE CRYSTAL

_CHAPTER NINETEEN_

_THE CITRINE CRYSTAL_

Serena walked through a temple full of Crystals. She was in her Princess form when she woke up and Ami and the others were no where to be found. She had already come to the conclusion that she was in the temple where the Crystal Blade was because of he Crystals that were in the temple. But she was also worried. She had no idea where she was or where any of her friends where.

She turned around the corner and saw something that made her heart rise. Mina was standing in the middle of the room in a long orange dress with a sword the same color as the dress. Serena started to walk to her and was about to call out to her when she saw Mina raise her sword against her. That was when she saw Malakite, the one that took Darien from her, coming behind Mina.

"Mina behind you!" Serena shouted

_'Princess Serenity will you turn away or will you stay loyal to your friend?'_

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" shouted Serena "I will always be loyal to my friends!"

_ 'Congratulations Princess. You now have earned the Citrine Crystal, but you still have the Sapphire, the Ruby, the Emerald, and the Onyx Crystals to get to the Crystal Blade. Good luck.'_

When Serena finally figured out that it was a test and that Mina was never there the door in front of her had opened as the Citrine Crystal fell into Serena's hands.

_ 'Okay this is getting really strange.'_ thought Serena walking through the door.

_~CHAPTER NINETEEN~_

_~END~_


	21. THE SAPPHIRE CRYSTAL

_CHAPTER TWENTY_

_THE SAPPHIRE CRYSTAL_

Serena walked through another room this time filled with blue Crystal instead of orange. So she had a feeling that the next test had something to do with Ami. Not only because her favorite color was blue or that in her Sailor form her outfit was blue. No it was because everything to do with Mercury surrounded blue. Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw Ami in a long blue dress holding her Sapphire Blade in her hand.

_ 'Princess Serenity this is a test of friendship. How close are you to your friends and the other Scouts? If you are close to them then take my Blade and attack me with it. But if not take your scepter and destroy me.'_

"There is no way to prove I car for my friends by destroying them." said Serena, who had no idea that Ami and the other Scouts were watching her.

"Man I feel sorry for Serena." said Niala

"Why Ami?" asked Darien

"I had the same test. And I almost failed."

"Really? You did Ami?" asked Raye shocked. She knew that Niala was smartest of all of them.

"Yeah. But that's a long story. Let's hope that Serena don't have that problem." said Niala

_'So you're saying you won't attack me?'_

"No I won't prove my friendship by attacking my friend!" shouted Serena remembering all of her friends Ami, Mina, Lita, Raye, Trista, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, her daughter Rini, her husband Darien, the Three Lights and more people than she could count. And she knew that she would lay down her life for any of them. "My friends are always there for me and I would lay down my life for any of them."

_'Very good Sailor Moon you have earned the Sapphire Crystal. Use it well Princess.'_

_ 'Well done Serena. Three more and we will be there with you.' _ Thought Niala. "Guys lets get ready to join our Princess."

"Right."

"Alright three more."

_~CHAPTER TWENTY~_

_~END~_


	22. THE RUBY CRYSTAL

_CHAPTER TWENTYONE_

_THE RUBY CRYSTAL_

_'I got a strange feeling that this test has to do with Raye.' _Thought Serena as she walked through a ruby colored room.

Serena had already face two test each having to do with Ami and Mina si she knew that this one had to do with Raye. That was when she remembered the conversation she and Raye had had before they had all left for Vestrioa.

_'Hey Serena.'_

_ 'Yeah Raye?'_

_ 'You know that Ami's been acting weird lately?'_

_ 'Yeah I have noticed that too. It's been that way since the wedding.' Serena had said 'We'll keep an eye on her.'_

It was shortly after that that Ami told them who Kyero really was. But Serena noticed that Ami was spending more time in her room than with them. She had talked to Darien and Daren about it but Darien didn't know what to do and Daren said that she was worried about some of her old friends and that it wasn't anything to really worry about. But Serena did and so did Raye.

Serena turned into a room filled full of Ruby Crystals and in the middle of the room was Raye holding what Serena assumed was the Ruby Blade.

_'Princess Serenity if you had to fight your friends would you have the courage to do so?'_

_Alright Serena here we go.' _she thought back to when her friends were being controlled by Queen Beryl amd she had no choice but to fight them. "You're asking if I would fight my friends. I wouldn't want to but if I had to I would fight them." said Serena

_'Amazing Princess you would have failed had you said anything other. The Ruby Crystal is yours, Your Highness.'_

"Awesome Serena." said Niala _'Now all you need is the Emerald and Onyx and that one will be the hardest to get.'_

"Ami look!"

"Great the portal is almost open. All Serena needs to do is get the Emerald Crystal and we can get to Serena to help her."

"You think she'll be attacked?" asked Raye

"Actually yeah I do. I know Raydex. He will attack her as soon as she gets the Crystal Blade."

"So we need to be there?" asked Darien.

"Exactly." said Niala _'But Raydex won't be the only thing she fights.'_

But it seemed that Ami's thought didn't pass unnoticed. Raye who could read others, noticed Ami's expression.

"Ami?"

"You know don't you?"

"That something else is after Serena? Yeah I could tell." said Raye.

"Well if my vision is right then Serena will have to fight Darien one more time and prove their true love once and for all." said Niala. "Raye don't tell anyone about this."

"Got it." said Raye

"Alright now all I need is the Emerald Crystal." said Serena.

_~CHAPTER TWENTY ONE~_

_~END~_


	23. THE EMERALD CRYSTAL

_CHAPTER TWENTY TWO_

_THE EMERALD CRYSTAL_

Walking down the hall Serena noticed that the hall and all the rooms along the hall were lined with Emerald Crystals so she had a feeling that it had to do with Lita. The other three had to do with the other Scouts so why shouldn't this one be with Lita?

When she turned the into the last room she saw Lita and Mina standing in the center of the room. Being in three test had already convinced Serena that none of the friends she saw wasn't real. But still she walked toward the two of tem. _'I wonder what this is about.'_ thought Serena. Suddenly the ground beneath her opened up. She called out to Lita and Mina to help her but they said that the only way they could help her is if they knew that she could trust them.

_'Lita don't you trust us?' Serena asked once._

_ 'Do you trust me?' Lita asked back._

"I trust me friends!" shouted Serena. The hole disappeared and Lita and Mina was smiling and Serena realized she past the test.

'_Congratulations Princess Serenity'_

_'The Emerald Crystal is yours.'_

"Alright Serena! Now guys lets go now that the portal is opened." said Niala

"Right." said all of her friends

"Rini stay with Darien." said Niala

"Right." said Rini and she left with Darien

"Does Rini know?" asked Raye.

"Yes Raye she does." said Niala

"Alright now the Onyx Crystal." said Serena

_~CHAPTER TWENTY TWO~_

_~END~_


	24. THE ONYX CRYSTAL AND JEAT

_CHAPTER TWENTYTHREE_

_THE ONYX CRSTAL AND JEAT_

"Okay so now I have to get the Onyx Crystal." said Serena walking down the hall. Tat was when she heard something from the room on her right.

"Ouch Mina did you have to land on me?"

"Sorry Lita."

It was her friends Jupiter and Venus that she heard. But she was cautious. The last time she had saw Lita and Mina a hole had opened beneath her. But just then she heard two more voices this time belonging to Ami and Raye.

"This is no time to clown around you two."

"Sorry Ami."

"Now we have to find the princess. Before Raydex does." said Niala's voice.

"But where is she?" asked Mina

"Behind the wall there." said Niala "Come on out Serena."

"How did you know?"

"Don't ask. It's good to see you

"You too. Um Ami?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you explain this now?" asked Serena holding the four Crystals that merged into one.

"These four crystals represent the four of us. Water. Fire. Lighting. Love. The final Crystal will go in the middle of the four of them. Allowing you to control the Crystal Blade." said Niala in breath.

"Whoa." said Serena. "That's confusing."

"Yes it is." agreed Niala

"Ami Darien's not here." said Rini

"What? He was right behind me." said Niala

"What is going on? Let me go!"

"Why hello Endymion. It's been along time."

"Beryl." growled Darien.

"Show some respect." shouted Jadeite

"Go to Hades, Jadeite." Darien growled

"You'll come around Endymion." said Beryl.

"Where could Darien be?" asked Serena in a panic.

"I don't know Serena. Clam down." said Niala

"How can I?!" shouted Serena "Beryl could be doing the same thing she did last time!"

"Uh…"

"Serena not now. I don't think that she can." said Raye coming to Niala's rescue.

"How do you know that?"

"Serena she can't because Darien is right there." said Rini pointing behind Serena.

"Hello Meatball head."

"Darien! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"I'm fine. But she's not!" yelled Darien throwing Serena aside and running at Rini.

"Whoa. Darien what's your problem?" shouted Rini

"You're my problem!" said Darien with a faint look in his eye.

"What?" asked Rini jumping out of Darien's way. "I'm not fighting you! I can't! I won't!"

"I will."

"Serena? You sure?" asked Lita

"I am. Darien's not himself and besides Rini is my daughter. I can't just leave her." said Rini

"Darien stop!" shouted Rini running from him.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" shouted Serena "Darien that's enough! Why is Rini you're problem?!"

"Ever since she came back here you've been with her more!"

"What are you talking about? I've been with you ever since you got back from studying abroad." said Serena holding the Silver Crystal up. "Remember? The park? The Game Crown? Fighting Beryl together? Remember?"

"Yes I remember now. Rini I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"I understand." said Rini recalling her short time as the Wicked Lady.

Suddenly a light shone through and started coming towards Serena. "What's this?" she asked and Niala just smiled.

"Serena its the Onyx Crystal."

"Yes and now we'll take that Crystal."

"Beryl! Raydex!" shouted Niala "Serena put the Onyx Crystal in the middle of the four Crystals! Hurry!"

"Right." As Serena did so her dress disappeared and in the place of the dress a Crystal like armor appeared.

"No!"

"What happened to Serena?" asked Lita

"Guys! Follow my lead! MERCURY SAHPPIRE POWER!" shouted Niala

"Uh. Hm. MARS RUBY POWER!"

"JUPITER EMERALD POWER!"

"VENUS CITRINE POWER!"

"CRYSTAL ROSE POWER!"

"ONYX CRYSTAL POWER!"

As the five of them transformed their Sailor forms disappeared and in their place armor appeared.

"What's this?"

"Impossible! They're the Crystal Knights?!"

"No way."

"Yes way Beryl."

"Oh Jeat you're here."

"Bearly. It seems you were having all the fun without me."

"Oh shut up Jeat." said Niala

"Jeat you traitor."

"I'm not a traitor. I've just come to my senses. Dragon Strike!"

"He has the Dragon Blade!" shouted Raydex

"Destroy him!" shouted Beryl

"I don't think so. Sapphire Icicle Shards!"

"Whoa Nice Ami."

"Raye Ruby Fire Dragon! Lita Emerald Lighting Blade! Mina Citrine Love Chain! Rini Crystal Rose Vortex! Attack Now!" shouted Niala

"Right"

"Ruby Fire Dragon!"

"Emerald Lighting Blade!"

"Citrine Love Chain!"

"Crystal Rose Vortex!"

"Serena Darien combine the Crystal and Onyx Blades together to form the Light and Darkness Blade. Then use the Holy Light."

"Got it."

"Right."

"Holy Light!" shouted Serena and Darien aiming it at Beryl, but Beryl moved and the attack hit Raydex destroying him.

"Its over." said Serena weakly.

"Yes with Raydex. We still have Beryl to deal with." said Darien

"Don't worry Darien. Beryl won't be a problem." said Niala

"What are you talking about Ami?"

Niala just smiled and moved aside to show Darien and Serena what she had done. "Lets just say that she won't bother us for a long time."

"Oh Ami." said Serena looking at the pillar of ice.

"Come on Serena lets get home." said Lita

"Yeah back to a peaceful life." said Serena

"Speaking of a normal life. I'm going back to collage." said Niala

"Really what about-?"

"Kasana and the others? They've learned everything I can teach them and more by watching you guys fight."

"This is so great. I can't believe it. A normal life." said Serena

"And this time we'll remember everything." said Niala

"That's good." said Serena and she fell asleep in Darien's arm.

"That it is." said Niala looking back at the temple. "It sure is."

_THE _

_END_


End file.
